Behind Closed Doors
by pottergrl15
Summary: Troy has a secret...something that Gabriella doesn't know...something that no one in the school save two other people know...and it involves...Sharpay? What is the secret? Will people find out? Trailer up.
1. Trailer

A/N – This is the trailer for my next story. I haven't worked out the story. It was really supposed to be a one-shot, but I couldn't leave it off where I wanted to. I still have to really think of the plot. Right not it's just a bunch of scenes I have that I'm trying to piece together. I'm working on the first two chapters, but after that it may take me a while to come up with the rest. The trailer, just to warn you, it's a little long and mostly action and no words.

**_Trailer  
_**  
**She didn't know…**

_Shows Gabriella hanging around with Troy_.

**It was a one sided relationship**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy being cute together and practicing._

**Because Troy had a secret…**

_Shows Troy thinking about something leading to a quick flash of none other than Sharpay Evans._

**His heart belonged to another**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay kissing_

**They've been neighbors since forever… **

_Flashes to a quiet neighborhood, two little kids playing together._

**Something special was always there**

_Two kids around the age of 7 run along a beach on vacation. They stop and watch the sun set before the boy leans in and quickly places a kiss on her cheek._

**A relationship no one knew about… **

_Shows flashes of Troy and Sharpay n various dates _

**And those who knew…**

_Flashes to Ryan and Kelsi followed by the Evans and Bolton family gathering together, zooms in on Jack Botlon._

**Were sworn to secrecy**

_Shows Jack Bolton arguing with Chad before shutting the door in his face._

**He could never bring himself to hold her hand**

_Shows flashes of Troy and Gabriella on dates, never able to hold her hand, grasping her wrist instead._

**But they had to pretend…**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay in their normal cliques as the Basketball King and the Ice Queen, being cozy with Gabriella and Zeke._

**No matter how much it hurt**

_Flashes of Troy not into basketball and Sharpay being alone._

**Living with hidden meetings…**

_Shows flashes of Troy and Sharpay meeting secretly._

**Cryptic words…**

_Shows them talking and arguing in the hall ways, an indistinguishable glint in their eyes._

**Secret glances…**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy sneaking glances at each other._

**And forbidden touches **

_Flashes of Sharpay and Troy touching intimately._

**It was all part of their plan**

_Shows flashes of Ryan, Kelsi, Troy, and Sharpay hanging out and having fun._

**But what happens when the act**… 

_Shows Sharpay being the Ice Queen in the halls._

**Seems a little too real?**

_Shows Troy kissing Gabriella_.

**What happens when people find out…**

_Shows Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella thinking to themselves._

**That all this…**

_Shows more flashes of Troy and Sharpay being 'themselves'.  
_**  
Was a show?**

_Flashes to Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella arguing with Troy and Sharpay._

**Hearts will be broken…**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay crying and staying away from each other._

**Trust will be shattered…**

_Close up to Gabriella crying, wandering the halls alone._

**And friendships will be strained.**

_Flashes of Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi all hanging out appear_.

**But Prom is coming up soon…**

_Shows students dancing the night away._

**What will happen?**

_Flashes quickly to a blonde and a brunette dancing slowly. The scene fades to a close up of a ring…_

**_Behind Closed Doors_**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

_The hot August sun shown down on the four teens just lying on their backs in the middle of the field. It was a lazy day, a free day, one of the last few that they would have before school started again in only a couple of days. They would be freshmen soon, starting the four-year journey to the rest of their lives._

_The brunette girl shifted on her back, letting out a sigh as her glasses reflected the sun. "Can you believe that high school starts in only a few days?" she asked watching as a particular cloud took on the shape of a baseball hat._

"_I know Kels, it seems like only yesterday we were goofing off and jumping in the pool," a blonde haired boy replied._

"_That was yesterday Ryan!" a blonde girl, similar in appearance to the blonde boy said._

"_What a day that was," a brunette boy said taking the blonde girls hand, "That was so much fun!" he glanced at the blonde girl, "Sorry about throwing you in the pool Pay."_

_Sharpay shook her head, "It's fine Troy," she said squeezing his hand slightly, "Besides, I got even didn't I?"_

_Troy laughed, "Yeah you did." He blushed, remembering how he had gotten out of the pool…without his pants…how Sharpay managed to do that was beyond him._

"_I can't wait till school starts," Kelsi said as she moved to lean on her elbows and stare at her friends, "I heard that the Drama club needs a pianist."_

_Ryan moved to his elbows as well as Troy and Sharpay moved to a sitting position. "But I thought you don't like playing the piano?"_

"_I don't," she shrugged, "But I figure, I might as well. I mean, my mom did pay for all those lessons and it'll look good on my transcripts." She looked over to him, eyebrow arched, "Why? You got a problem with that?"_

_Ryan laughed, "Nope, you're really good." She flashed him a smile before he glanced over at his sister, squinting against the sun, "So Shar, you going to try out for the play?"_

_Sharpay shrugged, "Maybe," she looked over at Troy, "It depends."_

"_On what?" Troy asked smiling down at her._

"_On whether you try out too," she smiled._

"_Of course I am," Troy said, feigning shock, "I am the best actor in the world after all."_

_Sharpay laughed, "No you're not. I am."_

"_No me."_

"_No me."_

"_No…me!"_

"_No me!"_

"_Why don't we make a little wager shall we?" Troy asked stopping the childish conversation, laying down on his stomach and looking up at Sharpay's beautiful face. "To find out who is the best?"_

"_I'm listening," she said._

"_Well…" Troy started, dragging it out, "How about, when we get to high school, we act."_

_Sharpay squinted her eyes in confusion, "I thought we were going to try out for the plays?" she asked, not following him._

"_Well, yeah, but I was also thinking that we should act…all the time…" Troy started._

_Sharpay started to nod her head, starting to see what he was getting at, "And see if people can tell the difference, right?"_

_Troy nodded, "Exactly."_

"_No fair!" Ryan whined humorously, "Why do you two get all the fun?"_

"_You can act too," Sharpay said, "We just have to figure out the characters we'll play."_

_Troy laughed, "I have the perfect one for you Pay," he said, "You have to be opposite. Be mean and nasty and snooty."_

"_Right," Kelsi said sarcastically, "Sharpay? Mean? Your dad must have thrown that basketball at your head one too many times."_

_Sharpay laughed at that, "Hey, I can be just as mean and snooty as the rest of them."_

_Ryan nodded, "It's true, she can be…especially when she's PMSing and…"_

"_Ryan!" Sharpay shouted, smacking him playfully on the arm. "Just for that, you have to be girly."_

"_Girly?" Ryan asked, face paling, "But I…I just…why would…"_

_The whole gang started to laugh at that, "Come on Ry," Troy said, "It makes sense, if Pay has to be opposite, so should you, you are her twin."_

_Ryan sighed, "Fine…but no skirts or make up or…or…pink!" he shuddered at the last part._

_Sharpay nearly gagged, "No! Not like that! I don't want a cross dresser for a brother. You're a slob and a 'macho dude' so you have to dress neater and just…" Sharpay's eyes lit up as an idea hit her, "Do the play with me!"_

_Ryan's eyes widened in shock, "The Play!? Ewww…no Shar that's way too girly!"_

"_Sorry," Troy said, "You wanted in." He thought that Sharpay's idea was a great one, Ryan was a slob. He'd been taking karate for years now, he'd just gotten his black belt earlier that summer. Wearing freshly cleaned uniform was, to him, as girly as it got. It didn't help that he was also the biggest slob in the world, his room was so dirty that Sharpay hadn't seen his floor in at least five years. His dirt biking equipment was everywhere, making the room all the more cluttered. _

"_Fine," he grumbled. "But if I have to be girl, Kels has to be a wall flower!"_

"_What?" the small brunette all but shouted. Kelsi Neilson was not one to just sit by and blend into the wall…she was destined to stand out! She had a sharp tongue, a cleaver wit, and an opinion about everything. Heaven help the person who insulted her. _

"_I think it's fitting," Ryan said, crossing his arm smugly. "You have to be all timid and shy…"_

"_Timid is shy dip-shit," she butted in, nudging him playfully._

"_Quiet and docile." Ryan finished as if he hadn't heard her._

_Kelsi squinted her eyes at him, staring him down enough to make him uncomfortable before shrugging, "Might as well…it'll spice up high school." She grinned evil, tapping her fingers together in a plotting manner, "I can't wait to see everyone's reaction when they see what I'm really like…" but then a thought crossed her mind, "When would we tell people that we were acting?"_

_Troy thought about it for a moment, "Well…first we see how long we can go before people figure out that we're hiding something. Whoever looses first has to do one thing that the other three say to do…like a dare…and if no one figures it out, I guess by senior year, we shock them…after winter break?"_

_He received shrugs and nods of approval from his friends before Sharpay spoke up, "Wait, what about you?"_

"_What?" Troy asked._

"_What are you going to act like?"_

"_Hmmm…I could be the playboy," he murmured leaning over to where Sharpay was sitting and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. The kiss soon grew more intense as Ryan and Kelsi grimaced._

"_Eugg," Kelsi muttered._

"_Enough," Ryan shouted, breaking the two apart._

"_Do you guys have to do that every twenty minutes?" Kelsi asked staring at them._

"_Yeah," Ryan added, "You've been going out for two weeks now, cool it down."_

_Sharpay laughed, "We'll cool it down as soon as you and Kels get together."_

_Troy started to laugh at his two friends blushing and looking away from each other embarrassingly._

"_Not going to happen," Kelsi said while Ryan said, "Yeah…right…"_

_Troy moved to sit next to Sharpay, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I guess we won't be 'cooling down' any time soon."_

_Sharpay started to laugh but turned serious as she looked up at Troy, "But really, what should you be? I don't want you to flirt with other girls…"_

_Troy thought for a moment before looking down into her eyes, "Neither do I," he said, "I just want to flirt with you." _

_He leaned down for another kiss when Ryan shouted, "Guys!"_

_Troy sat back while Kelsi stared at him with a thoughtful expression, "How about a jock?" she asked._

"_A jock?" he replied._

"_Yeah," she said nodding, "I mean, you know how to play basketball and you're dad's the team coach, I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem if you tried out."_

"_But how would that be different than now?" he asked._

"_Because…" Kelsi dragged out as if it were obvious, "You'd be a _jock_. A sports only boy. No singing, no acting, no dancing…"_

"_But I like that!" Troy shouted, arms tightening around Sharpay. He loved singing with her, they were great together. "And the first play is Romeo and Juliet!" _

_Ryan laughed, "Oh please, you just want to try out because you want another reason to kiss Shar."_

"_That's not true!" he shouted indigently._

_Ryan and Kelsi couldn't help but laugh at that. "Right…" Ryan said, mimicking Kelsi's previous sarcasm, "So explain to me again what happened when you two were seven?"_

_They started to blush at that while Kelsi just had to remind them, "I remember that…something about Shar having a bug on her cheek that you had to kill…with your lips?" (A/N – Inspired by Suite Life)_

_Troy grinned embarrassed, "Yeah…well…so what? I'm allowed to want to kiss my girlfriend."_

_Sharpay just smiled at Troy, remembering when her first kiss had happened. Their families had gone on a joint vacation like they did every summer. Their parents had been the best of friends in high school, continuing the friendship to the present. The Boltons, Evans, and Neilsons had known each other for years. Troy, Ryan, and Sharpay had been neighbors since before they were born. They always went on a joint vacation, but spent the holidays separate. _

_They had been seven years old at the time, going to Disney World! Their parents had stopped at Daytona Beach as well, Mr. Evans and Mr. Neilson were NASCAR fans and had dragged their families to see a race during the trip. They had spent the day just having fun on the beach, playing till the sun went down. They started to play Tag and Troy was it, he was chasing Sharpay as she ran away from him down the beach. He caught her eventually and they stopped to watch the sunset while their parents called to_ _them. Then…with out warning, Troy leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Ryan and Kelsi had laughed at that and teased them unmercifully the whole drive back._

"_It's alright Troy," Sharpay said, "It makes sense. I mean it's not like we're going to get the parts right off the bat. We're only freshmen!"_

_Troy looked at Sharpay. He really wanted to get the part with her as his Juliet…but she was right, what were the chances of getting the leads on the first go? "Ok, fine…" _

"_Not to mention…" Sharpay trailed rubbing his arm, "That just means that we get to have…private…practices…"_

_She let the suggestion hang, watching as Troy's eyes widened slightly. He leaned in to kiss her once more while Ryan and Kelsi pretended to gag. Troy flicked them off, not bothering to break the kiss. They heard Ryan and Kelsi laugh before they got up and started to leave._

_When Sharpay realized that she and Troy were alone, she broke the kiss, giggling slightly. She looked down at her hand, that Troy was holding and stoking lightly, before looking up at him, worry shining in her eyes._

"_What's wrong?" he asked, lifting a hand to cup her cheek._

_She sighed, she and Troy had always had a 100 honest relationship, even as friends. When they had been little they had been instilled with the belief that honesty was the best policy when you deal with your friends and the people you love. They were neighbors first, then friends in Kindergarten up until the fifth grade. That was when they became something a little more…best friends in like with each other. By 8th grade they had fallen in love with one another, but had been too shy to say anything. When they thought back on it now, it seemed like a waste of a year. Nearly 365 days dancing around one another, being awkward and self-conscious, blushing and stammering, and stealing glances when the other wasn't looking. A whole year they could have been together…but no…they had needed Ryan and Kelsi's persistent help and scheming over their vacation to finally bring them together. But now they couldn't be happier._

_Especially since they didn't keep any secrets from each other. They were always honest, even when the truth wasn't the best thing to hear. If they had a bad haircut or were wearing a hideous outfit, they told each other…then helped each other. It was pointless to lie anyway, they already knew each other too well to tell when they were lying. _

"_I'm just…worried…I guess…" she started._

"_Why?" Troy asked, "There's nothing to be nervous about. High school is just like Junior High only with more…"_

"_It's not that," she interrupted, "I'm supposed to be mean right? People don't like mean people…what if…people start to hate me? What if…no one wants to be my friend?"_

_Troy laughed at that, "Don't worry," he said, "The only people who you have to worry about is Ryan, Kelsi, and me. We really know you. We know you're not like that. We could never hate you and I'll always love you." _

_She hugged him gratefully, "I love you too."_

_He hugged her tighter as he added one last light note, "Besides…you're not _that_ good of an actor."_

"_Troy!" she shouted as he jumped up and started to run before she got up and chased after him._

_If only they knew what was to come…that they would prove to be better actors than they thought possible. That the school would accept Troy into it's waiting arms while shunning Kelsi, Ryan, and Sharpay. That the student body would come to know them as Piano Girl, the Drama King, and the Ice Queen. That their plan had worked a little too perfectly…_

A/N – So…Yay! First chappy done! I'm going to try to write a flashback chapter followed by a present day chapter, just to give in sight to significant moments that have led to the current situation. I just looked on youtube, some one actually made a trailer for this…it's only been like what? A day? A day and a half? I didn't even think my trailer was that good, but the youtube one seems ok.


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

Sharpay strode through the halls of East High like she owned the place…which, it seemed, that her brother and she did. They were the Drama King and the Ice Queen of East High, seniors returning from winter break. They were royalty equal in power to that of the Basketball King Troy Bolton, of course it took both of them to equal his power…he was more well liked than them…they were just feared.

Sharpay barked a 'move it' to a poor freshman who had parted with the sea of students a split second later than the rest. She spun the combination to her pink locker, ignoring the comments that the other students were making about her. She walked into homeroom with Ryan following just beside her…her mood lifting immediately as she saw a simple scrap of paper lying on top of her desk. She sat down at her desk and read the short note that lay there:

_Lib. 2p 4th_

_-Z-_

Ryan looked over and saw Gabriella and Taylor glancing over at Sharpay, obviously trying to see what was on the note. "Z huh?" he asked, "Maybe Zeke wants to get back together with you."

Sharpay scoffed before crumpling the note and putting it in her pocket. "Right, like I would ever get together with that loser." She rolled her eyes, she had broken up with Zeke a while ago…cookies just weren't enough to base a relationship on. "Besides, Z could be anyone. Any of the Zacs, Zanes, Zanders, even that foreign kid Zevi. Or it could be a last name, Zevada or…"

"I get it," Ryan laughed, but quieted down when Ms. Darbus entered and began talking about the next musical.

Sharpay managed to work her face into an indifferent mask, hiding the smile that was growing within her as it grew closer to the time she was supposed to meet Z, 2p, period 2. Second period finally rolled around after what appeared to be the longest math class of Sharpay's life.

She dumped her books in her locker before rushing off to the gym to give her teacher some excuse to cut class. Once she succeeded in that…feminine problems acting up…she made her way towards the Lib…the library. She quickly walked passed the various private study rooms till she made it to the 4th one. She opened the door and shut it behind her, locking it so that she couldn't be disturbed.

She turned around just as she was pushed against the wall of the library, a pair of lips pressing firmly against her own. She smiled into the kiss, pulling apart enough to get a few words in, "Couldn't…you wait…till the party…Troy?"

Troy groaned as he kissed her more passionately, "No…" he managed to grind out, "It's worse…than last year…"

She smirked as she opened her mouth more to Troy's persistent begging for access. Last year Troy had forced his family to come home from vacation a full week earlier than they had expected. She knew that it was because he missed her…though he insisted that it was because he was worried about her being alone in her house for a whole week. Her parents had gone on a semi vacation/business trip thing and Ryan was visiting Kelsi's grandparents with her family.

Troy had told her all about singing with a girl named Gabriella, Sharpay had applauded him. She had been happy that he had gotten some practice while on vacation. Mr. Bolton knew all about their acting bet and had agreed to play the part of the no-nonsense coach when it came to Troy, but he got a little too into it around championship time. She had feared that Troy would have to go two weeks without singing a single note. He had told her how during the beginning of the song the girl he had been paired with kept smiling at him…it was making him uncomfortable but he put on a smile nonetheless…he didn't want to be rude. He kept thinking about her during the whole song especially at the end…singing with the girl had reminded him so much of singing with Sharpay. He tried to go outside and call her but the girl followed him.

Sharpay had been…worried…when Gabriella, the girl he sang with, appeared at the school. But Troy had assured her that his feelings for Gabriella were only that of a friend…but then Kelsi and Ryan had come up with their plan…one that Sharpay wasn't that comfortable with. See, they wanted Troy to pretend to be interested in Gabriella…Chad had been getting really suspicious of where Troy kept disappearing to and why he was always so happy when he reappeared, not knowing that he was meeting with Sharpay. Their plan would be to get the focus off of Troy and Sharpay and onto Gabriella…Sharpay felt bad about using the poor girl…but the plan worked and it also gave them a nifty edge.

Before Gabriella came, Troy and Sharpay would have had to catch each other's eyes and try to work out times and places to meet up. They rarely ever had more than a minute to talk to each other. But now…thanks to Gabriella, they could write notes without anyone figuring out what it said. Sharpay's middle name was Guinevere…so if she signed her note as G everyone would think that it was Gabriella writing a note to Troy. Troy had been trickier to work out. She couldn't find someone with a T name; people might connect it with Troy…so they moved to his middle name Zachary…Z…which was where Zeke came in.

Sharpay let out a soft moan as Troy started to trail kisses down her neck. They had been going out since freshman year…secretly of course…no one, with the exception of Ryan, Kelsi, and their families knew though. They couldn't wait till it was time to reveal their true selves. The whole school was falling for their act.

Troy made his way back to her lips, kissing her one final…passionate…time before he pulled away and enveloped her in a tight hug. "Two weeks was too long," he murmured into her hair.

Sharpay giggled into his chest. Her family had gone on a small holiday to New York to visit her relatives while Troy's family came to Albuquerque. They had kept in contact with each other constantly during the break…and despite Sharpay's best efforts she couldn't make her family come home early. They had arrived the day before school was to start…nearly 10 at night. Sharpay and Ryan had barely had enough sleep to fix their jet lag before heading off to school today.

Sharpay and Troy had agreed to meet at their families' Christmas Party that night. The Evans had invited the Neilsons and the Boltons over for their belated party. They almost never saw each other during the winter break and every year one of the families would host a party to exchange the gifts that were missed during the break. Sharpay had been pleasantly surprised to see that Troy wanted to meet with her that day.

She loved their little meetings, and would almost feel sad to see them go once they came clean to the school about their relationship. But still…being able to walk down the halls with Troy, hand in hand, would definitely make up for the secret meetings…nothing would beat that feeling.

Troy took her hand gently in his, lifting it to his lips to place a gentle kiss on it, before intertwining their fingers. He looked down at her hand in his and looked back up to her eyes, smiling. He leaned in, resting his forehead against hers as he gazed into her eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something when a knock sounded from the door. "Is anyone in there?" a timid sounding voice asked.

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other, fear in their eyes soon replaced by a mischievous glint. "Uh…yeah…dis is Ernie," Troy said pinching his nose and putting on a Brooklyn accent. The person outside the door sounded young enough to be a freshman.

"Ernie?" the boy asked.

"Yea…I'm da lock guy," Troy said smirking at Sharpay, who rolled her eyes, "I'm fixin' da lock on da door…it sticks…"

"Oh…ok…" the boy said.

Troy and Sharpay waited a moment, listening as the boy walked away to go use a different study room. Troy let out a laugh as Sharpay smacked him on the arm playfully, "Brooklyn?" she asked.

"What?" he retaliated.

Sharpay shook her head, "We're in New Mexico Troy! What is someone from Brooklyn going to be doing here?"

Troy laughed, "Well…it appears…fixing the locks."

Sharpay laughed, "Goofus," she muttered.

"Ah…but I'm your goofus," Troy said lifting her chin and smiling down at her.

"I don't know what I see in you," she shot back.

"Brains…humor…talent…" He listed, "A hot body…"

Sharpay laughed, "And a cute butt…can't forget about that."

Troy nodded when his watch started to beep. He looked down at it, "I got to go," he said, picking up the back pack that he had dumped on the floor when he arrived moments before Sharpay had, "Mr. Kowalski is probably wondering why I'm taking so long to find my 'homework'."

Sharpay nodded, "Just tell him your dog ate it."

He shook his head, "I don't have a dog."

"Then tell him your neighbor's dog ate it."

Troy laughed, "I can't, I told him Blondie ate my homework last week."

Sharpay shook her head, giving him a quick kiss before he headed out. She waited a few minutes, checking through the small window in the door to make sure that no one was around before she walked out as well…various ideas for a Christmas Party outfit flying through her head…she couldn't wait for tonight…

A/N – Woo…One chapter down…no idea how many more to go. I'm really just writing it as it comes. I have no idea when I might update next…I don't really know what the next chapter will deal with…I do know how people will start to get suspicious of them though…


	4. Christmas

Christmas

_A young blonde girl in a velvety green Christmas dress stood before the gathered people before her, friends and families that she had known since she was a babe. She fidgeted slightly, tugging at the hem of her dress while soft music started to play._

_She took a shaky breath, staring at the floor as she started to sing a soft version of Silent Night. Her mother had put her into singing lessons and this was her first 'recital' as her mother called it. She was 11 years old and in the sixth grade…and nervous as anything. She didn't know what her mother saw or heard in her…she didn't think she sang that well._

_She tightened her grip on her hands behind her back as she sang, it was a nervous habit she had. She'd hold her hands behind her back and squeeze the life out of them. She looked up, eyes locking with her best friend in the world, Troy Bolton. He smiled at her; he always said that he loved listening to her sing. She smiled too, her eyes remaining on his as she slowly relaxed and sang a little stronger._

_Before she knew it, the song was over and her mother had finally let her leave the small makeshift stage that was the fireplace. Sharpay hopped down, pigtails bobbing with her, before running outside to her porch for some fresh air. Her face was so red, she felt like a tomato._

"_Pay!" a small voice shouted from behind her, she turned to see Troy walking towards her, a big goofy grin plastered on his face. "You were great!"_

"_Thanks Troy," she said blushing, she hated compliments, she never thought she lived up to them._

"_No I mean it," he insisted, "You're really good. I wish I could sing like that."_

"_Why can't you?" she asked, head cocking to the side._

_Troy blushed this time, "Well…I'm a guy…guys don't sing."_

_Sharpay laughed, "Ryan sings," she told him._

"_Really?" Troy asked._

_Sharpay nodded, "He does it in the shower all the time. The showerhead must be very impressed with him."_

_Troy laughed, "My shower head's never heard me sing before." He admitted, "I don't think anyone has."_

"_Well, it's time for a change," Sharpay said nodding her head once, "Sing for me."_

_Troy blushed deeper, "I can't…I…don't know any songs…"_

_Sharpay thought for a minute, it was true. Troy loved listening to music, but he couldn't remember all the words to any song. He once tried to tell Sharpay about an air conditioning commercial jingle he heard…but ended up going into another ditty about camping in Vermont or something. "What about Silent Night?" she asked._

"_What about it?"_

"_Well, you just heard me sing it, and you can't forget the words because Silent Night is repeated a lot."_

_Troy squinted his eyes for a moment, thinking. He nodded, "Ok…I'll try…but you have to help me if I get lost or forget. Deal?" he held out his hand which she shook agreeing. "Ok…here I go…" he muttered before taking a deep breath and starting the song._

_He only made it past the first four words before he forgot the words. Sharpay giggled and continued, as soon as she started to sing, Troy joined back in…suddenly able to remember the words._

_They finished the first verse when Mrs. Neilson and Mrs. Bolton stepped out on the porch commenting and praising them on their beautiful singing. Mrs. Bolton quickly ran inside to tell Mrs. Evans about another little singer in their families while Mrs. Neilson offered to teach them a beautiful piano part that they could play while they sing…and that started the great Christmas Tradition. Every year after that Troy and Sharpay performed a duet of Silent Night for their families during the Christmas party._

A/N – Did you all like the showerhead bit? I thought it would be cute that that was where Troy got the comment from. I'm trying to think how to let the whole school know the truth. I'm not sure if I want them to just show up and act totally different, or have their friends get suspicious of them all and try to find out about them. I'm not sure if the second part would work…if they've been able to hide themselves for four years I doubt anyone would becomes suspicious now…but what do you think?


	5. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Soft Christmas themed music drifted gently across the room of the Evan's family home. They were the hosts of the Christmas party this year. The adults had gathered around to eat while Troy, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Ryan sat around the 'kids' table. They were the youngest people in the room but that didn't matter to them. It was one of the few times where they were able to get together, all acts dropped, and party without worrying about if someone was going to show up or see them.

They had talked about everything they had done over winter break. Troy had just finished telling his friends how his younger cousins had dissected one of his basketballs when Mr. Bolton came over.

"We, over at the table of the Ancients," he laughed at his joke while the kids just looked uneasily at each other, "Were wondering if you might grace us with a song Miss Evans."

Sharpay smiled gently at his request before standing, "Only if Troy joins me." She winked in his direction, heading towards the piano as he followed.

They both sat down on the piano bench, stating up a gentle melody as the room quieted down. They smiled at each other, Mrs. Neilson had found a beautiful two-person rendition of silent night and had taught it to them. She needed something to do since Kelsi was always so reluctant to learn. Mrs. Neilson wasn't a great piano teacher, but she knew enough to teach a few songs.

"Silent night," Sharpay started, "Holy night…"

"All is calm, all is bright…" Troy continued before the both sang in perfect harmony.

They played a few more cords before continuing with the song, "Silent night," Troy sang, "Holy night…"

"Shepards quake at the sight…" Sharpay added as they continued.

They finished on a beautiful cord with all the occupants of the room engaged in a rousing applause. Troy and Sharpay stood, blushing furiously. They always played Silent Night at the Christmas party, their parents loved it.

Contrary to what everyone in school thought, Troy's father was actually very supportive of Troy's interest in music, singing, and acting. He thought that it was a very creative bet that they had all gotten involved in, he couldn't believe that the whole school had fallen for it. He had been so shocked when the basketball team freaked out over Troy wanting to try out for the musical. He could have sworn that some of the students, those who had known Troy in 8th grade, would have noticed the change in his personality.

But apparently they hadn't otherwise they would have been more accepting to Troy's passion to act. If he hadn't made a promise to Troy to play along with his little charade he would have told those kids off. Told them how great Troy was at acting…how well he sang…especially with Sharpay.

That Gabriella girl…Jack Bolton just couldn't shake his dislike for her. She seemed to be too much of a cupcake to handle Troy. She seemed too perky and sweet…too quiet and submissive. Troy loved a challenge…something Gabriella couldn't give him. When he had seen Troy goofing off with Gabriella at practice he had marched in there to try his own hand at acting. He acted mean and gruff, trying to scare Gabriella away. Troy had told him about the girl from the ski lodge had transferred to East High…and how she had followed him in the lounge. Troy might not have seen it…that Gabriella had had a crush on him…he was much to in love with Sharpay to notice pretty much any other girl…but Jack saw it. Every time Troy hung out with Gabriella or talked with her or even goofed off with her…it just made her like him more…he was giving her the wrong signals.

But Jack couldn't help but be happy right now, watching as his son wrapped an arm around Sharpay's waist, noticing her parents smiling at them as well. Richard and Sarah Evans had been his best friends growing up. He had been the one to introduce Richard to Sarah, who was then known as Sarah Williams. When Jack met Tina Macintosh, at Sarah and Richard's wedding, he knew they were meant to be together. Tina, his wife, had been Sarah's best friend in High School and had brought her sorority sister to the wedding as well. Nancy Ryan had come with Tina to a few of his basketball games for the teams that he coached. He introduced them to his co-coach John Neilson and they fell in love. They had all gotten together and become very good friends over time; their children were just as close which couldn't make them happier.

And now, Troy and Sharpay seemed to be going strong despite all the things going on in school. Gabriella trying to spend time with Troy, unaware that he was in a relationship and all the names that Sharpay was called. Oh yes, Jack heard them all…saw how the other students acted around her. Shivering when she passed, calling her cruel names. He couldn't count the times when he had wanted to go up to a kid and show him one of the pictures he carried in his wallet of Troy and Sharpay from a few years ago when they volunteered at the park. None of the students knew anything about their so-called friends.

But he looked over at Troy and Sharpay, cuddling next to one another on the couch. It didn't seem like the situation was bothering them too much. Maybe they had just gotten used to if after four years? Jack brushed the thought off. The kids were smart; they obviously knew what they were doing. They were happy, so he was happy for them.

Sharpay snuggled deeper into Troy's arms as he tightened his grip around her. She smiled contently when Troy nudged her slightly; she looked up at him questioningly as he nodded towards the door. She looked over, following his gaze to see Ryan plant a soft kiss on Kelsi's lips. She looked just above their head where the mistletoe was hanging.

She shook her head at them; she was so happy that they had gotten together…finally. They had danced around each other years longer than Troy and Sharpay had. Sharpay had thought that seeing her brother and Kelsi together was as impossible as her acting mean and nasty. But she had been wrong with that…so it wasn't a shock that she had been wrong about this too.

She couldn't even begin to count the number of 'Mission Relsi's that she and Troy had engaged in. They had come up with just about every plan known to mankind to get the two together…but eventually they had gotten together on their own.

They were the perfect couple too; Ryan was always one to stick up for the people he cared about and Kelsi…well she was one to stick up for herself…to everyone. Ryan and Kelsi argued constantly…but it was always playful and never serious. Their tempers would flare and neither would refuse to break down. They would end up walking off and not speaking to each other…right… The longest Sharpay could remember them not speaking was 23 hours and 11 minutes…barely under a day. They usually ended up just calling each other and they would both apologize and make up.

Even when they acted…the roles they played…were perfect for one another. To the school they were the Drama people. Automatically placed in the same group. Kelsi could play and write music, and Ryan could sing and create dances. They were the perfect team, music makers.

Sharpay giggled slightly, burying her face in Troy's shoulder as her mother rushed over to Ryan and Kelsi, trying her best to break them apart. Somewhere in the middle of her thoughts, Ryan had pushed Kelsi against the doorframe and the two were now engaged in a heated make out session. That was another thing that they had, passion and fire, Sharpay felt bad for the person who ever tried to get them apart. She had a feeling that, had their mother not been their mother, Ryan would have ripped her a new one for interrupting them.

Se looked up and saw Troy smiling down at her, she smiled in return as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She was sure he would have deepened it had Mr. Neilson not muttered "Teenagers". That had reminded them that there were other people around watching them. And Sharpay knew that her parents probably couldn't handle another kid of theirs making out in front of their eyes.

Troy loved times like these, when he and Sharpay could just be themselves and just be with each other without fear of people judging them. Sure…everyday after play and basketball practice they would head over to each other's house to do their homework and just watch a movie together. Sometimes Ryan and Kelsi would join them, but most of the time they were up in Ryan's room doing…something…

Not that! Neither of them were willing to go 'all the way' until they were married. Most of the time they sat in Ryan's room doing much of what Troy and Sharpay were doing in the living room. Homework, movies, and making out.

Troy didn't anticipate their relationship getting 'hot and heavy' any time soon. It had taken them the majority of their lives to finally get together and he anticipated a few more years before they were ready to do anything as serious as that. There was no doubt in Troy's mind that he would one day propose to Sharpay. He really cared for her, his parents had described to him what it was like when they fell in love, what love felt like. He was positive, 100 percent, that he was truly in love with Sharpay Evans. He grew more and more certain every time they were together.

He looked up to see Ryan walking Kelsi and her family to the door, leaning in to kiss her good bye as her parents pulled her away. He looked over to see his parents who had started to get up and say good-bye to the Evans.

Troy sighed as he moved to stand, taking Sharpay with him. He kissed her good bye gently as she walked him to the door with his family. She couldn't stop smiling the whole night…

A/N – I don't know when I'm going to post next, I have get ready to go back to college and I'm probably going to try to squeeze in as much time with my HS friends as possible.


	6. Dirt Biking

Dirt Biking

_Ryan and Kelsi had been getting on Troy and Sharpay's nerves lately. They kept denying their feelings for each other. They were the ones who had helped Tory and Sharpay get together two years ago, and now it was time to return the favor. They were juniors in high school and Thanksgiving had just passed which would find Troy, Sharpay, and Kelsi at Ryan's next race. _

_Sharpay led the two through the crowd of people and over to the track. Her parents couldn't make it, so Sharpay had brought Troy and Kelsi to take their place. They watched the race that Ryan was in. He was going around the final lap when number 27m some guy she couldn't remember the name of, rode up next to him, neck in neck, before pushing him off his bike and over the hay walls that were built around the track. _

_Ryan had taken a tumbling, falling through the hay. Sharpay and Troy grabbed onto Kelsi, trying their best to hold her back as she tried to run onto the track to get to Ryan. They weren't allowed onto the track and were forced to watch as a few people in the center of the track helped Ryan to his feet and helped him hobble away._

_Kelsi bit her lip, something she did when she was worried, though she'd never admit it. She kept fidgeting in place as the second race started, they all really wanted to go see how Ryan was doing._

But as soon as that race had ended, they had all run…Kelsi practically dragging them…to go see Ryan. He'd been escorted outside the track over to where the ambulance had been set up. The medics examined his ankle as the three waited outside, Kelsi's pacing wearing a hole into the ground. The doors to the ambulance soon opened to reveal Ryan sitting on the edge, his ankle wrapped up.

_One of the medics stepped down, helping Ryan get down as well before turning to Sharpay, "He's twisted his ankle pretty badly. Rest and elevation should help it along." They suggested getting a pair of crutches for him to use when they got home. _

_Sharpay nodded, quickly asking Troy to go get Ryan's bike as she helped her brother to the car. Troy nodded and quickly made his way to where the men who had escorted Ryan were standing with his bike. Sharpay turned about to head towards Ryan when she saw Kelsi already helping him towards the car. He was leaning heavily on her small body, but Kelsi was one determined girl._

_Sharpay watched in awe as Kelsi and Ryan made it to the car and leaned against the side waiting for Sharpay who had the keys. Sharpay squinted, they were talking about something she didn't know what, but it was clearly upsetting Kelsi. She was looking down at the ground, refusing to look Ryan in the eyes._

_Ryan smiled slightly, reaching out a hand to lift her chin. He must have said something right because Kelsi smiled and practically threw herself at him…nearly knocking him off balance of his one good foot. They were laughing about it when Ryan reached out and suddenly pulled Kelsi's face towards his own, initiating a passionate kiss._

_Sharpay's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't seen that coming…not in a million years. "Wow," a voice said next to her, causing her to jump slightly. She looked up to see Troy standing next to her with Ryan's bike, "I definitely didn't see that coming."_

_Sharpay shook her head, returning her attention to Ryan and Kelsi now hugging, "Neither did I."_

_Troy laughed at something, "Just think, after all our scheming to get them together…in the end it only took a dirt biking race."_

_Sharpay laughed slightly at that as well, "Who'd have thought…"_

_Troy nodded before taking a step forward towards the car, Sharpay following a step behind._

A/N – Yay Relsi! I realized I hadn't written a fanfic with them as a couple yet…and they're my fave! I think I figured out how and when Troy and the gang show their true colors, but I have a few chapters left to go before that.


	7. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Nearly a week had gone by since the Christmas party, four days of more acting. It was now Friday, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Troy each made their way over to the Evans residences at six as they always did every other Friday. They would usually just watch a movie and discuss different things.

Currently the topic of discussion was the championship game last year, and everything that had happened then. They were laughing about how stupid the school had been, and about how weak Troy was.

"I still can't believe you, Mr. Best-actor-in-the-world, broke first," Sharpay said, nudging Troy slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know," Troy groaned, "You all got to give me your dares, and I did them. Can we let it go now?"

They had been talking about the auditions for the musicale last year. It had caused all kinds of problems between him and Sharpay. She had been truly pissed when she saw the callback sheet. Oh no…she wasn't pissed because his tried out…she wasn't even pissed that he tried out with someone who wasn't her…she was pissed that he hadn't told her about it.

He had tried to defend himself; he really did believe that Ms. Darbus was joking with him. He had tried to explain that to Sharpay…but after Gabriella spilled her lunch on her, there was no talking to her. She'd been beyond hurt at that point, refusing to listen to him.

It hadn't helped his situation that Chad was constantly on his back about the tryouts, and Gabriella kept asking him to rehearse. By the time the team had joined with the decathlon squad to do something, Troy had been ready to quit himself. He was annoyed with Gabriella as well…if it hadn't been for her and the plan that he was supposed to be interested in her…he wouldn't have been in such a mess with Sharpay. All the things he had said to the team were true, he was angry; Gabriella _was_ just a girl that he wanted to forget about. If she had never showed up then he could have spent more time with Sharpay and less time trying to evade Gabriella.

He had gotten so fed up with everything, but Sharpay had finally agreed to listen to him. She had overheard Taylor and Chad making their plans and had a guess at what they were going to do. She knew that Troy would never say anything that he didn't mean when he was angry, so she waited to see what he said about Gabriella. She saw how the girl acted around him and finally agreed to meet with him and talk…not to mention Mr. Bolton had called her down to his office to ask what might have happened between the two of them to get Troy so distracted. He told her about how Troy's mind wasn't on basketball as much as it had been when he was acting like he liked it. He never missed a basket unless something was bothering him badly…and the only thing that could get to him was Sharpay.

That was when she agreed to talk with him. He had explained everything to her from why he'd auditioned to his plan. He had auditioned because he couldn't take not being able to spend time with Sharpay in school…at least with the play he'd have an excuse and a reason to 'have to' talk to her. He was also getting really annoyed with all the boys that were ogling her in the hallway. He knew some guys considered her to be the Ice Queen, but many more could see that she was a girl…and she was hott…and he hated that. They had made a pact when they realized how popular Troy was getting, especially after he made captain as a sophomore, that they would ignore those who hit on them and just politely…or in Sharpay's case…snippily turn them down.

It surprised Sharpay that Troy had had the whole auditioning thing planned out more in detail than she imagined. He had done some research about the decathlon and it turned out that the finals were held in New York on the same weekend as the play. Both things were scheduled months in advance and the dates were not likely to change unless fire and brimstone were raining from the heavens. Troy had no doubt that Gabriella, whom Sharpay had taken the liberty to get onto the decathlon squad, would lead the team past the semi finals and into the finals. Which meant that she wouldn't be able to do the play…which meant that if Troy and Gabriella got the part, Sharpay would be the understudy…and eventually be the lead. If Sharpay and Ryan got the part, Troy was pretty sure he could weasel his way into the understudy role…and he knew that, given the chance, Ryan would drop the play in a second. That meant that either way, Troy and Sharpay would be the leads…which they were.

They had been surprised that no one in school had figured out that they were really a couple like Arnold and Minnie were. They had put so much passion and reality behind their characters. Their argument scenes were fueled by real life and the kiss was as well. After curtain call the final night, their suspicions that high school kids were completely oblivious to everything were confirmed. No one had even guessed that they weren't acting up there. Funny, everyone thought they were acting onstage when they weren't and everyone thought they weren't acting when they were everyday.

Everyone thought that Troy almost hadn't gotten the part, since the callbacks were 'sabotaged'. Kelsi had spent hours gloating on her genius when it came to that. It had been her plan to reschedule the call back dates. She knew that somehow, the group would make it so that Troy and Gabriella could make it. And the only way to do that would be to postpone the events they were in. She knew everyone would probably end up in the theatre, thanks to their 'friends' and their newfound support in the Troy, which would mean a lot more publicity and a bigger audience. Sharpay and Ryan had agreed with that plan, realizing that it was probably the only way Troy would get on stage and Ryan would get off.

Troy had had a tough acting bit to do before that. He honestly didn't want to go get Gabriella to be his partner again, but Sharpay made him realize that they still needed her for his plan to work. Sharpay had come up with the plan for Troy to climb up her balcony…he hadn't wanted to…it was something he only did for Sharpay…but some sacrifices had to be made…one in particular he had hated. He was supposed to be interested in Gabriella…so when their song had finished the crowd and Gabriella had looked at him expecting something…they were waiting for a kiss. He glanced up briefly at Sharpay standing in the wings, before looking down at Gabriella, knowing he couldn't kiss her. But he had to, so he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He had nearly gotten hell from Sharpay for that but he had managed to talk to her before she exploded, explaining he wasn't going out with her…he never would…

He and Gabriella weren't together, everyone wanted them to be though…but he couldn't. He saw how badly Sharpay's 'relationship' with Zeke had gone…he kept trying to kiss her and get her to say I love you, but she couldn't do it…those were things reserved only for Troy. Troy didn't even bother attempting to say things or do things with Gabriella but she still followed him.

"Not on your life," Ryan said, laughing, bringing Troy back to the present.

Troy mimicked his laughing, making it sarcastic as well, "Yeah, well you broke too."

Ryan shook his head, "But not before Kelsi."

Kelsi rolled her eyes. Just after Troy's act as the sports-only boy fell apart, hers did too. That kid Jason from the basketball team kept following her and trying to talk to her. He had done that for a week straight and she couldn't take it anymore. A few months before Ryan and her had finally gotten together and she didn't want to risk losing that due to some stupid jock. He had finally managed to corner her, and she blew up at him. Her reputation as the quiet timid girl was shot…but people still kind of thought of her as that…leaving it up to annoyance that drove her to explode.

"Well, you'd break too if you had some annoying kid following you everywhere," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Join the club," Sharpay said in reference to how Zeke used to be around her, "At least you didn't break someone's arm…Ryan…"

"What?" he asked playing innocent, "You just wanted me to stand by as that jerk pushed Kels?"

He was talking about a cast party that they had gone to after the fall play a few months ago. One of the drama guys had spiked the punch and another boy had started to flirt with Kelsi. After Kelsi refused his efforts for the zillionth time, he snapped. He had pushed her, quite roughly, into the wall. Ryan had freaked. He grabbed the boy's arm as he went to push her again and dislocated his shoulder with a karate move before snapping his arm at the elbow. No one dared mess with Ryan Evans anymore…no one dared to call him a fag either, which was a nice change for him. Who knew that dressing nicely could get you labeled that?

Sharpay rolled her eyes. She still couldn't believe that she won the bet. The other three had broken before she had…but still she wanted to reveal her true self as well, "Hey Troy…when are we really going to tell the school what we're like? I mean, people accept that you like to sing, but they don't really know you…or us for that matter."

Troy thought about it for a minute. She was right, the school didn't know them and he was getting a little tired of the secrecy…four years was long enough. Though, the coded messages were really cool. He and Sharpay had perfected speaking in codes and arguing in reverse.

Basically, whenever they talked in the hall they had some sort of message to give the other. Like last year on the first day back, they had had a coded message. They started off with Sharpay asking him what he'd done for winter break…a perfectly normal start. But then she switched topics, asking him when the big game was…meaning when were they meeting that day. He had said two weeks and meant two hours after school. They had finished on yet another topic, signaling the end of their conversation.

Their arguments however were much more interesting. They'd argue…and insult…and yell, but they had a system behind it. Everything they said, every insult was to be taken backwards. For example, calling them stupid meant they were smart…calling them sluty meant classy…and Sharpay's particular favorite, when Troy said she was a fugly girl that made him want to gouge out his eyes, he really meant that she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on.

That last one never failed to bring tears to her eyes…but ones that appeared to be tears of hurt to others. After every argument they would meet up and laugh at the reactions of their peers. Sharpay and Kelsi especially got laughs out of it. The Drama club had heard so many insults from Sharpay directed at Kelsi…usually all about her music. But Kelsi loved the insults…the compliments…that Sharpay gave her. They had one dysfunctional friendship but they loved it.

Troy looked around the room…his eyes landing on the schoolbooks lying forgotten on the small coffee table before them. A small flyer was sticking out from the pile of books…a bright neon green paper that was advertising the Talent Show that was supposed to take place next Friday. Ms. Darbus was organizing it to try to get everyone's creativity going for the auditions that were to take place the Monday after.

He turned to face his friends quickly, "Guys…I have the best idea…"

A/N – So what do you think the idea is? Find out soon!


	8. Conditions

Conditions

_Sharpay sat curled up on the couch wrapped up in Troy's arms, leaning against his warm body. Kelsi and Ryan sat on the floor before the couch, leaning against pillows that were propped against the coffee table in the middle of the Evan's living room. Ryan and Kelsi had asked them both to come over and join them because they had noticed how tense Sharpay had been that morning._

_They had all just gotten back from winter break, and it was their first day of school. Kelsi had noticed that Sharpay was distant and worried all day. Despite her act around everyone, Sharpay was so easy to see through if you really knew her. Kelsi wouldn't be her BFF if she couldn't tell when something was bugging her. She also knew that it had something to do with that new girl Daniella, Stella, Sarabella…something like that._

_Ryan had seen Troy chase after that new girl after homeroom, he was sure that Sharpay had seen it too. They seemed a little too familiar with each other…a little too much for Ryan's taste. He made sure to keep an eye on Troy all day, noticing how he kept looking at the Audition sheet…he didn't know what was going on…it wasn't part of his jock boy plan. He wanted to ask Troy about it during detention…but Troy had showed up late…as had Sharpay…but they both seemed to be a lot happier than they had been during school so Ryan's worry was assuaged._

_They waited till everyone left the theatre before heading off together for the Evan's house, making sure that no one saw them. Now they were just sitting there, having just listened to Troy and Sharpay recount the day. It turned out that the Gabriella girl that Troy had sung with at the ski lodge had come to East High. Troy had been so shocked, he hadn't known what to do…if she blabbed to the school that he could sing…it would ruin his chances of winning the bet. He had followed her all day, acting like a puppy, trying to get her alone to tell her not to tell anyone._

_Unfortunately…everyone…including Sharpay had seen this action as infatuation and interest rather than annoyance and worry. He had managed to get to Gabriella around lunchtime…and had spent the rest of the day trying to get to Sharpay to explain. They didn't have the same classes in the afternoon, which made it harder to get a hold of her. So he took a risk, he put a note in her locker for her asking her to meet him before detention. She had come and he had explained everything about that morning._

_She had been worried slightly when she saw Troy following after the girl. Even more when he had acted odd during their conversations after the girl left. She was more relieved to find that he had been preoccupied worrying about what Gabriella might say about him and not shunning her like she thought he'd been. Her worries were put even more at ease when Troy initiated a pleasant make out session in the Janitor's Closet where they were to meet._

_They hadn't been able to tell Ryan and Kelsi of what had gone on until just a few minutes ago. Now they all sat in silence thinking about what to do about Gabriella. Kelsi squirmed in her spot…a sure sign that she wanted to say something but was unsure how to say it. Kelsi had no problem being bluntly honest to people she didn't like…but when it came to her friends, she always thought about what she was going to say._

_"Kelsi?" Sharpay asked, knowing she wanted to talk._

_"I have an idea…" she started slowly, she knew that Sharpay would hate the plan she had. "What if…Troy acted like he liked Gabriella?"_

_There was silence for a moment, "What?" Troy asked, arms unconsciously tightening around Sharpay._

_"Well…" she trailed, "You know how Chad had been getting on your case about stuff?" Troy nodded; Chad had taken to constantly hounding him about where he went when he disappeared during Basketball practice, why they never hung out on the weekends, among other things. "I think he's getting a little suspicious…and this might be a way to get him off your back. Think about it," she said quickly, seeing Sharpay about to speak, "If Troy pretends to like Gabriella…then everyone would be more focused on her and less on you two."_

_They sat in silence for a few more minutes, each thinking about what Kelsi had said. "I guess it makes sense…" Ryan trailed, looking up to see Troy staring at him as if he were crazy, "You don't have to actually like her…just…pretend…"_

_Troy sighed, he really didn't want to do that…he knew that it would just cause all sorts of problems with Sharpay…but they did have a point. If everyone believed that he liked Gabriella they wouldn't even notice if he was with Sharpay._

_"They're right…" a soft voice said from beside him._

_Troy looked down at Sharpay who was trying to smile at him, despite the worry in her eyes, "Are you sure?" he asked. All she had to do was say the word and he wouldn't even look at Gabriella again…he wouldn't even acknowledged her if it would make Sharpay feel uncomfortable._

_Sharpay took a breath before nodding, "But there are definitely going to be some conditions."_

_Kelsi nodded, "Of course there are," she butted in, "It's not like he has to go jump in the sack with her or anything." She stood up, pulling Ryan with him, "But that's your business to discuss, we'll be upstairs."_

_"Ohhh…" Ryan whined slightly, "I wanted to hear what the…"_

_"Come on Ryan," Kelsi said walking towards the stairs, "We're going to have our own private conversation…" she let the suggestion hang; laughing as Ryan practically dragged her up the stairs towards his room._

_Sharpay laughed before turning to look at Troy once again, he was looking at her with a sad look to his eyes. "It'll be ok…" she promised._

_Troy sighed, "I guess…" He hugged her closer, "So…"_

_Sharpay smiled, "Well…there's only two things I can think of that I'd have a problem with…" Troy gave her a look as she leaned against the arm of the couch, "No kissing."_

_"Duh," Troy said, laughing as he leaned against the opposite arm, he had no desire what so ever to put his lips anywhere near Gabriella's._

_Sharpay giggled, "If, for some reason, you have to kiss her or she kisses you or something…" she looked away from Troy who was making a face of disgust, "Just tell me…ok?"_

_"I promise," he said, crossing his finger across his heart._

_She looked back up at him, staring him straight in the eye, "And…no saying I love you," she said softly._

_Troy's eyes widened in shock, "I can't…" he whispered to her. He saw her face fall and immediately realized how his words must have sounded to her, "No, no!" he said quickly, "I mean, I can't say that…I could _never _say it to her…I love _you_…you and only you."_

_Sharpay leaned forward and pulled Troy into a deep hug. "Thank you," she whispered. Troy nodded into the hug, pulling Sharpay as he laid back. She was resting on top of him, their arms wrapped around each other as they just enjoyed each other's company._

A/N – Awww…cute…kinda helps explain the terms of the whole Gabriella thing. Makes sense with the movie too. Next Chappy is probably going to be more of Gabriella's POV about the whole situation with her and Troy.


	9. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The movie theatre was slightly crowded as the occupants waited for the movie to start. A particular figure stood out among the crowd while blending in with everyone else. A blonde woman sat in the middle row of the middle aisle of chairs, a foot resting on the chair before her, the other curled on her chair. She was clad in a simple pair of navy blue sweatpants and a light blue shirt. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

She sat there putting her cell into her pocket as a boy sat down next to her just as the lights dimmed. The boy handed her the large bucket of popcorn, kissing her on the cheek before taking a quick swig of his soda. "I made it," he whispered to her as the previews started.

"I thought you'd miss it," she replied popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth, "That line was huge!"

Troy laughed loudly as an old lady behind them shushed them. "Sorry," Sharpay whispered, turning back to face the screen and Troy.

She loved their movie dates. They would go to the mall, usually shopping a little followed by a movie and heading down to the arcade. The arcade was definitely her favorite part of their movie/mall dates. She was never one to brag, but she and Troy were the unofficial DDR masters of the Albuquerque mall.

She snuggled into Troy's arms once the popcorn had been consumed and the bucket was placed on the floor. Troy was a genius, she had been so nervous when he suggested that they have some dates at the theatre…stupid her had forgotten that the theatre would be nearly pitch black so no one would see them. Besides, no one would even think that she was Sharpay since she usually dressed in flashy pink outfits, not comfy sweats.

Before Sharpay knew it the movie was over and Troy was picking up the empty bucket f popcorn and stretching. He held out his hand for her to take and they walked out. They almost never had to worry about anyone from school seeing them there. The guys never came to the mall, they considered it to be too girly, while the girls usually only went to the clothing stores, never the arcade.

Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she leaned on him. He tossed the popcorn bucket and soda containers into the garbage bin, showing off his basketball talents in the process. Sharpay feigned amazement and clapped while he just rolled his eyes at her and led her in the direction of the arcade.

-/-\-

Gabriella and Taylor wandered around the mall's JcPenney, aimlessly looking at the numerous dresses that were displayed. Prom was still five months away, but most stores had started to sell the dress, knowing girls took at least two months to come up with the perfect everything and would want to get started as soon as possible.

But right now, they weren't really looking at the prom dresses, but just the nice dresses. Gabriella sighed as she looked over a gorgeous red dress that reminded her of the one she had worn to the championship game last year. She and Taylor had pooled their money to buy that dress, which now resided in the back of her closet, to try to get Troy more interested in her. She knew that Troy liked her but was too shy to ask her out…Troy shy? She never thought that was possible, but he had proved her wrong. She thought her little red number would give him extra incentive to ask her out…but again she was wrong…and she didn't like being wrong.

"What's the matter?" Taylor asked, looking up to see Gabriella's sullen face. "You're not still thinking about Troy are you?"

Gabriella looked up at Taylor with a guilty smile, "I can't help it. I really like him…and I just don't know why he doesn't like me too."

"Oh honey," Taylor started, walking over to hug her best friend, "He does, I know he does. Even Chad knows he does, and Chad doesn't know that much to begin with."

That got a laugh out of Gabriella, "But why is he taking so long to ask me out? It's been a year!"

Taylor shrugged, "Maybe he's just…shy?"

Gabriella gave her a look, "Troy? Shy? I'm shy…and I wore that red dress! Do you know how embarrassed I was in that thing?"

Taylor laughed, "But it definitely got his attention…maybe he's just waiting for the right time to ask you out."

"At graduation?" Gabriella asked getting slightly panicked and annoyed.

Taylor gave her a concerned, yet hopeful look, "Well you never know…he might work up the nerve...by Prom."

"Even better!" Gabriella cried as Taylor led her out of the store to just walk around.

Taylor was getting a little annoyed at Troy as well. All year he had been giving Gabriella signs that he liked her. Every time they talked, he'd get awkward around her and make up some lame excuse to leave. Chad had assured her that it was a guy thing; leave before you make a fool of yourself. But that wasn't it, Troy never even held Gabriella's hand…well he did sometimes, but most often, he would just grab her wrist and pull her along a little. Again Chad had explained that it was a guy thing…well, actually a Troy thing…Troy was too much of a gentleman to touch a girl that he wasn't officially going out with. Which did explain why Troy didn't really hug her or put his arm around her.

Gabriella on the other hand was ready to just give up. She really liked Troy a lot, a lot a lot, but she didn't know what would happen when Prom or graduation came around. They might even end up at different schools and then what? Her mother had always told her that it was better to do something than always wonder what could have been.

"He didn't even ask me to the Junior Jam!" Gabriella nearly yelled. Taylor had taken the liberty to explain the class parties. Every year, each upper class would throw a party for the under class. The sophomores threw the Freshman Fling for the freshman, the juniors threw the Sophomore Swaray for sophomores, the seniors threw the Junior Jam for juniors, and the parents and teachers threw the Senior Prom for the seniors, finally ending the double letter corniness.

Gabriella had been so excited when she learned that the Jam was coming up. She had dropped hints to Troy for a month before it was supposed to happen. But he was just as oblivious as Taylor had said all lunk-head basketball players were. She had gone with Taylor and Kelsi, hoping that Troy would at least ask her to dance…but he hadn't even shown up! Gabriella had spent the majority of the night standing next to the buffet table and dancing with whoever asked her to while watching everyone else dance. She had seen Ryan and Kelsi dancing and finally realized that they were an item, which shocked her. She was even more shocked when she realized that Sharpay wasn't there as well...which should have made the night twice as nice. She had really thought that she might be friends with Sharpay, especially after the championship game when she had wished her good luck. But Gabriella knew that Sharpay was just being her usual bitchy self. She had turned around as Sharpay walked off to congradulate her as well...but she heard her mutter a 'yeah right' under her breathe. Break a leg meant good luck in theatre? Right...Sharpay wanted her to _really_ break her leg. That had started their rivalry, Gabriella made sure to try out for every theatre production between then and now...but that back fired...turned out that Ms. Darbus thought she was too awkward to have a lead role. It seemed that the only reason she had even been considered before was because she sounded alright with Troy...

Troy! She had been so angry with Troy after the Jam, she had called him first thing the next morning, probably waking him up for when he spoke he sounded like he had just gotten up. She demanded to know where he had been…like it was any of her business…he made sure she knew that her anger wasn't justified. She hadn't asked him to go with her; she hadn't even asked him if he _was_ going. He said that he wasn't feeling well. Gabriella felt like shit for a week after that. Troy had forgiven her eventually, but Gabriella still felt really stupid after that.

"But he does like you!" Taylor insisted, "Remember what Troy said during the creative writing assignment in Lit yesterday? About his perfect girl? He wants the girl next door!"

"So?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor stopped her just out side of a noise store, staring at her as if she were crazy, "Hello!" she said, "The girl next door is code for someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Gabriella asked, not quite following.

Taylor rolled her eyes, for someone so smart, Gabriella could be a little slow, "You know…a girl who's sweet, nice, caring, smart, funny, basically perfect! Like you!"

Gabriella thought about that for a minute. "No…it doesn't mean that…does it?"

Taylor nodded, "He is so going to ask you out."

Gabriella giggled, grabbing Taylor's arms excitedly, it was then that she decided…If Troy didn't ask her out soon…she would ask him. She took Taylor's hand and quickly pulled her away to go look at more clothes.

Just as they left, a crowd could be seen behind where they had stood, gathering around two people working up a sweat on the DDR machine. Troy and Sharpay were burning holes in their shoes. They had been coming to that arcade and dancing on that machine for years…they mastered a few songs and constantly challenged each other.

The song they were currently dancing to was their last one and they were pretty evenly scored. But Sharpay was even more determined to beat Troy at the song. It reminded her way too much of the one he had sung with Gabriella, Breaking Free. She couldn't help but remember how hurt and angry she had been right after Troy and Gabriella had finished the song. He kissed her on the cheek…he didn't have to but he did! Just after the song ended and he kissed her he ran off the stage, everyone thought that he was heading back to the game.

Sharpay had run back stage, behind the curtains, to try and head him off and get an explanation out of him. It turned out that he had run down the hall and into the Boy's bathroom. Well, never one to quit a challenge, she waltzed right into the room as well. She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind…when she was a sight that still made her laugh to this day. Troy was standing by the sink, scrubbing furiously at his lips.

In that one instant, she forgave him. And it was a good thing she did too…a few months later was the Junior Jam that the seniors threw for them. She and Troy had wanted to go to it together…but they couldn't. The first two parties…the Freshman Fling and the Sophomore Swaray…they were just a bunch of students standing around being awkward. But the Junior Jam…that was almost on the same level as the Senior Prom. Everyone dressed nicely and couples were dancing together…but Troy and Sharpay couldn't.

Sharpay had been so sad…she knew that she couldn't go to the Jam without Troy as her date. A few guys had asked her but she turned them down, it just wouldn't be the same without Troy. She hadn't even bought a dress for the occasion. Troy felt the same way, surprising her by showing up at her house and practically dragging her to his car.

He took her to the park, to a spot by the lake that was surrounded by trees where he had a picnic set up. Sharpay had nearly cried at the romanticism of it all. That had been the greatest night of her life. Troy had made all her favorite foods and brought a CD player for them to have their own private party. They had slow danced the night away, falling asleep staring at the stars. Only the incessant beeping of Troy's cell phone that morning had brought them back to the real world…and it had been Gabriella…

The sound of a bomb exploding brought Sharpay back to the real world. They had finished the last song…and Sharpay had won! "Yes!" she shouted, throwing her arms in the air, "Who's the master?"

Troy smiled tiredly at her, "You are," he said, before pulling her into a congratulatory hug. "Let's get some lunch."

He took her hand and they stepped off the platform and headed over to the Wendy's around the corner in the food court.

A/N – Yay! I'm pretty sure that they are going to show up the school in about two chapters. But after that I have no idea what I'm going to have happen, I'm kinda going on random ideas right now :)


	10. Close Calls

Close Calls

_Sharpay walked towards the gym, annoying heels clicking on the floor. Troy had mentioned meeting her there yesterday and she was pretty sure that he might have had an idea for their Halloween costumes. They were sophomores and Halloween was a few days away. She loved Halloween, they all got to dress us as something with masks and go around, passing all the students they knew who couldn't tell it was them. The year before they had gone as Mario characters. Sharpay had been Peach while Troy had been Yoshi, Ryan was Luigi and Kelsi…never one to wear a dress…had dressed as Mario. That had been a riot among the group._

_She knew that Troy would be staying after basketball practice, probably being the only one there. Play had run a little late so she hoped that Troy was still there when she arrived. She stopped just beyond the door to the gym, straightening out her pink dress and her hair before pushing the door open gently._

_She froze in her spot…there…standing near the bleachers was Troy…kissing Carla…a cheerleader._

_Sharpay managed to suppress her gasp and ran to hide behind the bleachers as Troy and Carla parted. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes when she first saw them…but she had to wait and see what happened. She had seen enough movies to know that something might be not what she thought._

_She smiled softly to herself as she noticed that their 'parting' looked more like Troy pushing Carla away._

_"Eww…Carla!" Troy shouted, wiping his mouth off with his arm. "What the fuck?!"_

_Carla smirked at him, crossing her arms over her chest, "I was just giving you what you wanted."_

_"What I wanted?" Troy asked shocked and disgusted, "What in the seven levels of hell made you think I wanted that?!"_

_Carla rolled her eyes, boys could be so oblivious, "Only the fact that you flirted with me all day."_

_Sharpay watched as Troy's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes squinted, something he only did when he was really confused, "When did I flirt with you?"_

_"This morning," she replied as if it were obvious, "I dropped my pencil in homeroom…and you picked it up for me."_

_Sharpay's eyes widened, that was flirting? Carla must have been crazy!_

_"You dropped your pencil?" Troy asked disbelieving._

_Carla nodded, "Yeah…and you got it for me…a sure sign of interest," she answered like it was common knowledge._

_"I don't know what planet you're from…but here on Earth…that's not flirting!" Troy practically shouted, "God! I would never date you! I don't even like you!"_

_Carla dropped her hands from her chest, mouth falling open. Sharpay's own mouth dropped open in shock of Troy's words. "What?" Carla asked out raged._

_"I do not like you!" he shouted again, "I love someone else."_

_Carla scoffed not noticing Troy's slip of tongue between like and love, "Whatever…" she muttered walking off, "I'm outtie."_

_Troy shook his head watching her leave. He put his hand over his eyes shaking his head at the turn of events._

_"You love someone else huh?" A voice said._

_Troy's eyes snapped open to see Sharpay appear from behind the bleachers, he smiled softly seeing her there, "Yeah I do."_

_"Who?" she asked walking towards him._

_He smiled more, putting his arms around her gently, "Well…she's smart and funny and very beautiful…I've known her forever…"_

_"Sounds like a great girl," she added, draping her arms over his shoulders._

_"She's my neighbor along with her brother…"_

_"Ah…" Sharpay whispered, "The girl next door."_

_Troy nodded, "She had beautiful brown eyes and lovely blonde hair…"_

_"Sounds like a beauty," Sharpay murmured as they leaned in closer to each other._

_"She is," Troy muttered before placing a soft kiss on her lips, "I love you…"_

_Sharpay smiled, resting her forehead against his, "I love you too…"_

_Troy pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly. Sharpay was an amazing person, to think anyone else would have stormed up to him and broken up…she had stayed to see how things played out. That was a close call…what Carla did was wrong on so many levels. But he didn't want to think about that now…not with Sharpay in his arms…_

A/N – Awww…cute…the girl next door…literally, lol. Next chappy…the revelation!


	11. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Troy walked slowly across the front of the stage to the beat of the music, a coat draped over his shoulder, a black hat on his head, tilted to hide his face. No one could really tell that it was Troy, it hadn't been announced who was performing, just what was being played. Drew Seely's Dance With Me had blasted over the speakers as Troy made it to the lone microphone stand in the center of the stage. As soon as the music picked up he tossed his coat off stage and threw the hat in the other direction, grabbing the stand and starting to sing as the crowd roared with applause at discovering that it was Troy Bolton performing the song. His friends cheered the loudest, they knew that he was performing, he'd told them so, but they didn't know what he was doing…now they did.

"Follow me into my world, let your worries fade with every step you take. Baby whatcha' waiting for?" he sang to the audience, "Let the tango take control, feel the music inside your soul. My hand is out, just grab a hold." Just then his head snapped to the side as another voice joined his.

"Watch time fade away." Sharpay stepped out from behind the curtains! There was no microphone in her hand but the small mics hanging from above the stage picked up her projecting voice. "My arms will keep you safe. It's just you and me dancing in this dream."

Everyone's jaws dropped as they watched Sharpay sway gently to the music…with Troy singing to her! That was something no one ever expected to see…at least not before the apocalypse anyway.

"Whatever you do, don't wake me up. The feeling's real won't let it stop, no…" Troy sang, before grabbing the mic from the stand and walking/dancing towards where Sharpay was leaning against the edge of the wall swaying to the beat. "Don't be afraid, take my hand. Forget the world, will you dance, dance with me? Podemos bailar eternamente. Trust in me, take a chance. Feel the Tango when you dance, dance with me. Podemos bailar eternamente."

He hadn't reached her till he started the next the next verse, "Now I have you next to me, everything is how it should be (ooh yeah). Baby, don't fight the feeling." He casually put his arm out, resting it on the wall next to Sharpay's head, "We're floating on the clouds. If I could, I'd never come back down (no no). Baby just keep on groovin' groovin'."

He started to lean in, appearing as if about to kiss her, but Sharpay dunked under his arm as she started to sing, "As time fades away my arms will keep you safe. It's just you and me dancing in this dream."

She had backed up to the middle of the stage where Troy had started off singing, leaving him to make his way towards her while he sang. "Whatever you do, don't wake me up. The feeling's real, won't let it stop, no…" He placed the mic in the stand as he continued, "Don't be afraid, take my hand, forget the world. Will you dance, dance with me? Podemos bailar eternamente. Trust in me, take a chance. Feel the Tango when you dance, dance with me. Podemos bailar eternamente."

Just then Sharpay turned as if she were about to walk off the stage, but Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "Dance with me…"

"I'm dancing with you," she sang back as they started to dance a slow Tango.

"For this moment in time…" he sang, cupping her face.

"My dreams have come true."

"My darling just dance with me."

"If only one night," they sang together. The song faded into a long note as Troy dipped Sharpay, bringing her up slowly. The song then took a faster pace and Troy grabbed Sharpay's hand and spun her as she moved around him in a circle, snapping her back to him as he continued to sing.

"Don't be afraid, take my hand," as he sang, they slowly parted from each other, "Forget the world, will you dance, dance with me? Podemos bailar eternamente. Trust in me, take a chance. Feel the Tango when you dance, dance with me. Podemos bailar eternamente."

Sharpay turned slowly and started to walk off stage as the song came to an end as the curtains closed on Troy. The whole audience cheered, it was a great performance…but one group was a little confused as to what the hell Troy was doing, performing a song with Sharpay of all people. They asked Gabriella what was going on, but she merely shrugged, Troy hadn't mentioned anything to her.

"I've had a lot going on this week with homework and the Decathlon," she said, "I wouldn't have had time to practice with him…it makes sense that he'd ask Sharpay. She's the only one who would know how to dance like that."

They brushed it off as the next act came on. The show was going good when one specific act came on. The MCs had announced the two people performing as merely 'Do Your Own Thing', which was the song playing…they believed written by Raven.

The curtains opened and two people were on the stage. The one on the right was facing the back of the stage; her back to the audience while the other, the one on the left was facing them. Both were standing with their heads down dressed all in black. They had black sneakers on, with black Capri cargo pants on, black tank tops with black zipper jackets partially zipped over it. Their hair was hidden under the black hats that they were wearing. The only way that the audience knew that they were girls were by their curves and the way they were slowly moving towards the audience with their arms extended making a slow wavy motion.

When the music picked up they started to do a sort of hip-hop dance, the backwards girl doing the same thing without turning around. (A/N – Think of the dance from cheetah girls 2 with Dorinda in the hip hop class).

Just before the singing stared, the backwards girl grabbed her hat and spun, throwing it out into the crowd to reveal…Kelsi!?

Kelsi smirked at their stunnedness before starting to sing, "You don't have to be like anybody else. So what's the problem, why can't you be like yourself? You're individual, you might as well let it show."

"Oh, Oh, Oh," her partner sang.

"Because your beautiful just the way that you are." Kelsi continued, "Not everybody has to bling-bling superstar. Holla back if you're feeling what I'm feeling now."

"Oh, Oh, Oh," the other girl sang.

They both jumped up and went into a hip hop routine as they continued to sing, "You got to do your own thing. Don't be just the same. Get the party jumping the way you like. You got to do your own thing and dance your own way. Go a little crazy 'cuz you got the right."

The other girl threw her hat off to the side of the stage; a tumble of blonde hair fell around her shoulder. "Go home and change your clothes 25 times a day. Tell the haters not to come around, they bother me. Know that it's your world, go ahead live it up." Sharpay sang.

"Oh, Oh, Oh," Kelsi continued smirking over at Sharpay as they moved with the music.

"Some call me crazy, well I guess they'll never understand. I change my hair, my clothes, my style because I know I can. Now get out on the dance floor, and dance."

They stepped closer to each other till they were right next to one another and danced mirror image to each other as they continued, "You got to do your own thing, don't be just the same. Get the party jumping the way you like. You got to do your own thing and dance your own way. You got something that makes you rise. Up to the top of the world. You got to know what you like. All my fellas and my girls show who you are tonight. You got to do your own thing, you got to rock your own style. You got to live for yourself every once in a while."

"Do your own thing and live your own way. The world is all yours, go out and get some more." Kelsi sang moving in a cha-cha like style.

Sharpay copied it, "Do your own thing and live your own way the world is waiting, go out and take what's yours."

They danced a few more steps before sliding on their knees towards the audience and jumping, "You got to do your own thing, don't be just the same. Get the party jumping the way you like. You got to do your own thing and dance your own way. You got something that makes you rise. Up to the top of the world. You got to know what you like. All my fellas and my girls show who you are tonight. You got to do your own thing, you got to rock your own style. You got to live for yourself every once in a while. You got to do your own thing!" They jumped to a stop as the audience roared with cheers. No one knew that Kelsi could dance or sing like that…not even Jason!

The gang asked him about it, but he just shook his head, they hadn't gone out like everyone thought they did after the championship game. He had taken her hand after the game but she kept tugging it away. He thought it was nervousness until Ryan Evans had come and taken her hand just as she tugged it away. They walked off hand in hand. He played if off as just that Ryan was worried about his friend. He had tried to talk to her the whole week after that but she kept avoiding him and staying near Ryan. It wasn't till the middle of the second week that Kelsi had blown up and him and someone from the drama club, he forgot who, told him that Ryan and Kelsi had been dating for a few months.

"No way!" Chad said, utterly confused as to how he missed that piece of gossip. He was the guy who knew everything about everyone when it came to the school. How did he not know that the Drama King and Piano Girl were going out?

Jason nodded, "Yeah, the whole Drama Club knew too. I guess we just never really noticed that whole clique before. I watched them after that, they're really obvious about their relationship…I'm surprised I never saw that."

They made a note to go and talk to Kelsi, Gabriella was positive that the Kelsi she knew could be in a relationship with Ryan…but there was no way that she'd be that open with getting in front of people and dancing. Her suspicions were confirmed after the intermission…the first performance of the second act was Ryan and Kelsi dancing the last dance from Dirty Dancing. They had the music, Time of My Life, and the moves…with a few more to improve it slightly. Kelsi had contacts in, trying to look as much like Baby as she could. She had told Gabriella that she hated wearing contacts…so something was definitely up with her.

The second act was almost over when it was announced that Sharpay would be doing another act. By then the gang was wondering what it could be when the curtains opened and Casada's Every Time We Touch started to play. Sharpay walked through the curtains that made up the second half of the stage dressed in a sleeveless light blue dress that went down to he thighs with a dark blue ribbon lining the bust line. She had on black leggings that went down to her knees as well. She started to do a slow ballet style dance to the first verse. As soon as the song hit it's namesake she did a leaping spin and busted out some serious hip hop moves. The song slowed and so did she, drifting back to her ballet. This act really shocked the audience, they expected Sharpay to come in and create a Casada concert, dancing and singing as if she were the singer herself. But all she was doing was dancing to it, not singing or showing off…just dancing. But when the namesake came again she was all about the hip hop, but the way she got into it was amazing. She leaned forward; till her hand touched the floor and her leg was fully extended upwards, before pushing into a one handed cartwheel thing. It was amazing; she finished by sliding into a split that would make even the cheerleaders jealous.

People were clapping…but many more were stunned. The whole gang just sat there with their mouths hanging open, wondering what the hell just happened. It took the last few acts for their shock to finally fade. As the last performance finished up the group jumped to their feet and ran out to the hall outside the auditorium to try to find Troy.

They found him all right…but with people they would have never thought possible. He was standing off to the side, just outside the gathering crowd, talking and…laughing…with Ryan and Kelsi! Chad's eyes widened, what was he doing? When Troy and Gabriella had sung and auditioned for the musical it had made everyone aware of their social groups and the people they fit in with. Almost no one dared venture out of their own respective groups except for Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor. So what the hell was Troy doing with the Drama freaks?

They quickly made their way over towards Troy…but stopped dead in their tracks when the most unbelievable thing happened. Ryan had said something and pointed behind Troy. Troy turned just in time for Sharpay to run and leap into his arms. The group's mouths dropped open as they watched Troy hug her and spin her around. Almost everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing when they heard Sharpay giggle and tell him to put her down…the Ice Queen giggling?

But the foursome seemed oblivious to the stares they were getting, continuing to talk about their acts, complimenting each other. The group started to walk again, getting close enough to hear their conversation.

"…and Kels you were awesome!" Sharpay said smiling…smiling? At Kelsi. "You looked so good up there…you should really wear dresses or at least skirts more often!"

"I keep telling her that!" Ryan said, "She never listens to me."

Kelsi rolled her eyes, "At least be grateful that I did your dares ok." Sharpay, Ryan, and Troy laughed at something the group didn't understand. Kelsi, since she had broken second was supposed to do a dare that Ryan and Sharpay gave her…Troy couldn't give her one because he'd already lost. Kelsi laughed internally as she remembered his dares. Sharpay had dared him to wear pink to school which he had played off as there was a red shirt in the whites for his friends, Ryan had dared him to dye his hair…but Sharpay helped him dye it back saying that he looked like a wad of cotton candy with blue hair, and Kelsi…she had challenged him to not do a pairs audition with Gabriella during the fall play. He had no problem with that one, lying to Gabriella under the guise that he didn't think there were pairs auditioning.

Kelsi had been dared by Sharpay to wear a skirt to school at least once while Ryan had made her promise to do an act for the talent show with him. Kelsi had done it…begrudgingly. She swore if she ever saw the movie Dirty Dancing again she would burn the tape. She and Ryan had had to watch that movie so many times before they learned the actual dace down to the last T.

Kelsi still thought that Ryan had gotten off easy, he didn't even have to do anything embarrassing in school. Sharpay had forced him to clean his room…though Kelsi really should thank her for that…now she could actually lie down on Ryan's carpet.

"And what about you Miss Shar-pay?" Kelsi asked smiling at Sharpay, "You were great!"

"Are you kidding me?" Sharpay asked shocked, "I completely screwed up in the middle of the dancing!"

"When?" Ryan asked, he hadn't noticed her mess up…but then again he didn't know what her dance was like either. Only Kelsi did, and that was because she helped her choreograph a few of the moves. Sharpay was more of a ballet, tap, jazz, ballroom dancing kind of girl. But Kelsi had convinced her one summer to go to a hip hop camp with her. Both had really taken a liking to it, but Kelsi was much better at it in his opinion. She had choreographed nearly their entire dance for Do Your Own Thing.

"Just after the first chorus ended," Sharpay answered, "I was horrible."

"No you were amazing Pay," Troy said smiling down at her, "Really, you were the best person out there and your moves were so cool."

Sharpay smiled, "Stop…" she whined slightly, putting her hands over her face, "You're going to make me blush!"

"Too late," he murmured, wrapping an arm around her waist while she turned even redder than she was.

"Jerk…" she muttered.

Troy just grinned goofily at that, "Yeah…but I'm your jerk."

Sharpay shook her head, lowering her hands, "God knows what I see in you." Troy opened his mouth to say something when Sharpay glanced to the side and saw the gang staring at them. "Oh…hey guys," she said smiling.

"Troy you ok man?" Chad asked, completely ignoring Sharpay.

"Yeah," Troy said shrugging, wrapping another arm around Sharpay's waist, pulling her to lean her back against him.

Chad looked down at Troy's arms before glancing worriedly at his friend, "Cause…you know…you're touching…Sharpay…" He sneered out Sharpay's name like she was a deadly virus or something.

"What?" Ryan asked before Troy could get a word in. He knew how Troy got about people who were nasty to Sharpay. More than once Ryan had seen Troy flip out over a crude comment. Troy would usually yell and scream about stupid people and Ryan would listen, trying to calm him down. "He's not supposed to touch his girlfriend?"

There was silence, "Girl friend?" Gabriella asked, her chest tightening with an unknown pain.

"Right," Taylor said sarcastically, "Like that would ever happen."

"No, really guys," Kelsi said, "She is…they've been dating since freshman year."

Chad shook his head, it just wasn't possible. "Dude," he started, "You're the basketball guy…you're not supposed to date…" he looked over Sharpay like she was a leper, "Ice Queen Evans."

Troy rolled his eyes at Chad, "For the last time, I'm not the basketball guy!" he really hated when everyone used that as a reason why he couldn't do something. "I don't even like the game that much!"

There was silence again, "What?" Jason asked. He had known Troy for a long time; they'd gone to elementary together. Troy was always good at basketball.

"You heard me," Troy said, slipping his hand into Sharpay's.

"You're joking right?" Chad asked, "Just playing a prank?"

Troy shook his head as Kelsi spoke, "The prank's already been pulled," she said, "It's been pulled for four years now. Got cha," she sneered at him. She always disliked Chad, ever since he'd transferred to East High as a freshman.

"You guys aren't serious," Taylor said, "No one could…"

"Well we did," Ryan shot back, "It's your own fault you didn't notice."

Troy watched as the group just stared at him. He looked past them to see everyone else in the hallway starting to whisper to each other. He shook his head, removing his arms from Sharpay's waist, "Come on guys, let's go."

With that, Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi walked down the hall. After a moment Chad turned to the group, "What the hell just happened?

A/N – Probably not a great chapter, I had a problem trying to get out everyone's reactions to the 'change' in Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi. I figured, I'd leave them as shocked in this chapter, and later have them go to disbelief and anger. No idea what I'm going to write for the next chapter so it'll probably take me a while to write it and I have to get ready to go back to college...oh joy...


	12. The Cliques

The Cliques

_Sharpay stood by the railing of the balcony level of the cafeteria, staring down at her peers, much like she did everyday. Her gaze drifted around to the various tables and groups…the cliques…of the school. Over to the right, in the back, next to the garbage cans and recycling bins was the geek table, reserved for those academic students who believed that they would own the world one day and have all their bullies working for them. Just to the left of them, was the Scholastics Decathlon table, for the more 'stuck up' academics. Sharpay nearly laughed as she watched Taylor McKessie, the smartest girl in school, getting annoyed with one of the team members._

_She looked to the opposite side of the room; all the way on the left were the skaters and stoners. She doubted that any of that clique were actually on drugs, they were probably just really tired from skating all day. They weren't the brightest candles on the cake, but you'd be surprised. She spotted Dutch Whitlock laughing at some joke his friends had told him. He was amazing at the cello; her mother had taken her to a classics concert, performed by students! She had seen Dutch there; he'd had his own solo…she wanted to tell him that he'd been great! But she couldn't…she was the Ice Queen, she didn't dish out compliments…and she doubted that Dutch wanted people to know he could play as well._

_A loud roar of laughter snapped her attention just below her, the jocks. They were all laughing, it was somewhat creepy how all three tables of jocks laughed at the same time. The soccer players to the left, the track stars to the right, and the basketball team in the middle. She shook her head as she stared at the groups. Why did there have to be cliques? Why couldn't people just sit with whomever they wanted?_

_She looked up when she heard the doors to the cafeteria open and smiled softly to herself, knowing that no one would see her smile. Troy had just walked in, his brown bagged lunch in his hand. He caught her eye and smiled as well for only a moment before a large ball of brown hair flew at him. Sharpay's eyes widened slightly before she realized it was that kid Chad, he had transferred to East High in the middle of freshman year, nearly a year ago._

_She watched as Troy's smile faded slightly, throwing her a regretful look before allowing himself to be led to the basketball table. The team was still congratulating him on making captain as only a sophomore. Sharpay returned the smile before turning her icy façade on as she faced her own clique, the drama club. They sat on the top of the balcony, isolated from the other cliques…no one really like them much…_

A/N – I just wanted to add in a little chappy about the cliques, about how segregated everything was for such a long time before the whole breaking free fiasco.


	13. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Chad continued to pace just out side of the school, nearly wearing a hole in the sidewalk and giving his very annoyed girlfriend a headache.

"Chad will you stop that!" Taylor snapped. They had all been standing out side watching Chad walk back and forth, back and forth, over and over just muttering to himself.

Chad spun on his heel to see Taylor glaring at him as she held a still crying Gabriella in her arms, with Jason and Zeke standing beside them, a look of defeat on their faces. He ran a hand through his puffy hair, how could Troy do that? How could he have not told him? They had been best friends since freshman year! Was that all a lie too?

He couldn't accept that, you can't fake friendship. If Troy was acting even a smidge of what he was truly like, he wouldn't fake friendship…he just wouldn't!

Chad sighed, glancing at the group before him once again, "That's it!" he said, before stalking off towards the parking lot with the group following close behind him.

"Chad, where are you going?" Zeke asked as they rushed after him.

"We're going to Troy's," he answered unlocking his car and motioning for everyone to get in.

"I don't want to see him," Gabriella muttered sniffling.

"We won't," Chad said, "We'll leave before he gets back."

They had been waiting outside hoping to find Troy to talk to him. After they had all walked off, Mr. Bolton had come up to them asking if they had seen Troy, he wanted to take him out to get something to eat. When they mentioned that he had walked off with Sharpay, Kelsi, and Ryan, he had realized that they must know the truth. He said nothing else as he went after them.

Chad pulled out into the night, hoping to make it to Troy's with enough time to talk to Mrs. Bolton about what had happened. It had to be a lie, a joke, something! No one could just lie to everyone for four years without anyone suspecting something! Chad knew that he might not have noticed Troy's prank, Basketball Troy was all he had ever known, but Zeke and Jason knew Troy for a while and even they didn't see a change in Troy.

Chad drove in silence, letting out a relieved breath when they pulled up to Troy's house to see that Mr. Bolton's car wasn't in the drive way. There were lights on, which meant that Mrs. Bolton was home, just as Chad had hoped.

Chad angrily pushed his door open and stomped up to Troy's house, his steps faltering as he reached the Bolton's front door. He realized that he had never been inside Troy's house before. Every time that he had come over Troy's it had been to play basketball and if they got thirsty, Troy would just go inside and get them some water.

Chad took a deep breath before reaching out and knocking on the door. They waited a few moments, as the sound of footsteps got closer to the door. A second later the door opened to reveal Mrs. Bolton wearing a simple shirt and jeans. She took a look at the kids before her and smiled when she recognized Chad and the boys from the team. "Why hello Chad," she started, "Boys…"

"Hello Mrs. Bolton," they replied politely.

"May we come in ma'am?" Chad asked.

"Why of course," she said, stepping aside to usher them in, "Troy isn't here, he's out to dinner with his father and some friends, but you can wait for him if you'd like. He should be home soon."

She led them to the living room before walking back into the kitchen. The girls took a seat on the couch while the boys stood. Chad walked over to the fireplace. He stared in shock at the picture lined on the ledge. There were only three, but they were ones that Chad never expected to see in his life. The first one was of Troy when he was little, he must have been in kindergarten or something, he was sitting in the sandbox with three children around him. One little blonde girl with her hair in pigtails, a little boy with blue overalls on, and a little brunette with her hair in a ponytail, her glasses catching the light. He could only assume that they were Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi when they were younger.

The next picture was of a graduation. It was Sharpay, Troy, Ryan, and Kelsi standing in a line with their arms around each other. The boys were wearing red while the girls wore white. They were holding certificates in their hands and standing on the steps to a stage with the sign '6th Grade Graduation' hanging in the background.

The last picture was more recent then the other two. It looked like it was taken at some sort of party. Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi were sitting at a table in a large room, dressed very nicely. Troy and Sharpay were behind the table, sitting incredibly close to each other, Troy's arms around Sharpay while they smiled at the camera. Ryan and Kelsi were closer to the camera, sitting in the front of the table, far enough away to see Troy and Sharpay but still close enough to hold hands and smile at each other. Judging by the background and the decorations, it as a Christmas party.

He looked around the room and squinted his eyes. There was something wrong with that room. He could tell, just by the feel of the room that there were more people who spent time in that room than a teenage boy. He let out a breath, maybe Troy _had_ been telling the truth about acting…It was obvious that girls spent time in the room as well, he could just tell, it was so different from his living room where only the guys from the team ventured.

It wasn't that he was disgusted by the fact that Troy was dating Sharpay. It wasn't the fact that he liked acting and singing that got to him. It was that Troy had lied to him. He had thought that he and Troy would be really great friends, the best friends, the ones that could tell each other everything. The ones who would make it to college and fulfill their dreams together. Be such great friends, with girlfriends who were best friends, like Taylor and Gabriella. He was…hurt…that Troy didn't tell him anything…

Just then the door opened, pulling Chad from his thoughts. "Hey honey!" he heard the voice of Mr. Bolton call. "Troy's dropping off Sharpay on his own, you know how embarrassed he gets when he says his little 'good bye's to her." They heard him laugh as he recalled how Troy always said a sweet, romantic good bye to his girlfriend. It reminded Jack Bolton of his high school days.

He stepped into the living room, stopping short when he noticed who was standing there. "Hello boys," he started, fidgeting slightly. He was caught and he knew it, "Ladies." He nodded in acknowledge of Gabriella and her friend. "Troy's just…"

"We know," Chad said quickly, glancing at Gabriella who was biting her lip, "We heard you."

Jack Bolton noticed Chad's glance and chanced one at Gabriella as well. He felt bad for the girl, finding out that her crush liked someone else the way she did…He really should have a talk with Troy later about watching the way he acts around girls from now on. But for right now…he had to get them out of the house, he had talked to Troy about what had happened at the talent show, and he knew that Troy wasn't ready to talk to the guys just yet. He knew that Troy didn't know what to say to them either. Jack Bolton sighed; he'd give Troy the weekend to figure things out.

"Right…" he said, "Well…I'll tell Troy you stopped by…"

"It's alright Mr. Bolton," Zeke said, "We'll wait."

"Now boys," he started, "It's very late already and I'd really appreciate it if you'd go home."

"Excuse me Mr. Bolton," Taylor said, standing with Gabriella, "But we really need to talk to Troy…it's important."

"I'm sure it is," he replied, "But Troy's not here right now, I don't know how long he'll be, I'll tell him you stopped by and…"

"But Mr. Bolton…" Chad started.

"Chad." He said shortly, he gave Chad a look that usually meant that you were being insubordinate and were destined to do 5 laps around the track.

Chad sighed, "Fine." He said, before storming towards the door.

Mr. Bolton held it open as the group walked out. He watched them walk towards Chad's car and drive off before shutting the door. He was definitely going to have a long talk with Troy about this…

A/N – I was originally going to have Mr. Bolton and Chad get into an argument, but I doubted that Chad would dare raise his voice to Coach…but to Troy on the other hand…hmmm…


	14. Swimming

Swimming

"_Troy stop!" a petite blonde shouted as Troy splashed her yet again._

"_Come on Pay," Troy started, swimming after his girlfriend, "It's fun!"_

"_No it isn't!" Sharpay yelled again before diving under the water in hopes to avoid more splashing._

_It was the middle of summer before their junior year and Troy and Sharpay were just goofing off in Troy's swimming pool. It as a simple above ground pool that his parents had set up a few years ago, nothing compared to Sharpay's in ground near Olympic sized pool with water slide and diving board. Troy had begged to go to her pool that day, but Sharpay had insisted that they use Troy's. She mentioned something about Ryan and Kelsi and the hot tub a few feet away from the pool…that was all Troy needed to hear before dragging Sharpay to his house for the day._

_They had played two person Marco Polo and had some races, made a whirlpool, floated on their backs and just enjoyed each other's company. Currently, Sharpay was swimming along the curve of the pool, feeling the underwater flow as Troy swam after her. She smiled to herself as Try grabbed her around the waist and stood up, holding her above the water bridal style. She shivered as the gentle summer breeze grazed her wet skin, chilling her. _

_She smiled at Troy, still laughing from his antics. He laughed as well before leaning in to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. They stayed like that for only a moment when…_

"_Hey Troy!" a voice yelled out across the yard._

_Troy and Sharpay looked up quickly, seeing a brief curve of brown fuzz sticking up above the large wooden gate that led to Troy's back yard. Sharpay could hear the lock on the gate lift before she dunked down and swam to the edge of the pool, pressing her back against it as the gate opened._

"_Chad!" Troy yelled, making his way to the edge of the pool. "What are you doing here?"_

_Chad laughed walking towards the pool, "I came to see if you wanted to play some one on one."_

_Troy laughed nervously, climbing onto the ledge of the pool and jumping out. "Umm…not right now…." He started, grabbing Chad's arm and spinning him about to face the gate he'd just walked through._

"_What? Why?"_

"_Ummm…my basketball has a hole in it…" Troy threw out from the top of his head._

"_Dude, give me a minute and I'll run to my house for my ball," Chad said getting excited. He dashed out of the gate and to the street before Troy had a chance to tell him not to. _

_Troy sighed before turning to see Sharpay standing up, a sad smile on her face. "I guess I better go…" she trailed, making her way to the small porch of the pool to grab her towel. She wrapped it around her waist as she climbed down the small steps to the ground. _

"_Sorry," Troy muttered walking over to hug her._

"_It's ok," she whispered, giving him a peck on the cheek. She walked across the yard to the fence that separated his property from hers. She opened the small gate and walked towards her house._

A/N – Wanted a chapter about how everyone always got in the way of their spending time together, so sad…


	15. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Chad was beyond pissed off when Monday came around. He had spent the weekend with Taylor trying to consol Gabriella about what Troy had done. Jeez, you'd think that two days would be enough to get over the guy, but no! She just kept crying on and on about how Troy was supposed to be with her. It had really gotten on Chad's nerves, not only had Troy not told him anything, he'd lied to his face and hurt Gabriella. He wasn't really tight with her, but she was his girlfriend's best friend… which made them indirectly friends.

He looked up from the conversation that Taylor was having with the Decathlon team to see Troy and Sharpay walking down the halls towards their lockers where he was standing.

Troy and Sharpay stopped short as they came face to face with two groups of angry teens. The Basketball team and the Decathlon team were standing right by their lockers waiting for them, Chad and Taylor standing in the front with an uncomfortable looking Gabriella standing between them.

"Hey guys…" Troy said cautiously, opening his locker. He wasn't exactly sure why everyone was glaring at him…well he had an idea, but they still couldn't be angry about the bet…could they?

Chad shook his head at Troy, watching as his 'friend' ignored them. He sighed, stepping up to slam Troy's locker shut.

Troy jumped back a little as his locker nearly shut on his hand. "What's up with you man?" he asked Chad as Sharpay looked up from her own pink locker.

"What's up with me?" Chad asked incredulously, "What's up with you?!"

Troy glanced back at Sharpay who shrugged slightly, when Taylor spoke up, "What the hell were you two playing at?" she shouted, startling Gabriella, "Was everything some sort of sick joke or something?"

Sharpay started to open her mouth to say something when Chad spoke again, "Man, was everything just an act? All the games we won, practices we had, jokes and pranks?" Chad looked at the team who all nodded in agreement, they had all had some pretty good times, they really didn't want to think that it was all a part of some joke, that it was fake. "Did our friendship mean anything to you?"

"And there's no way in hell that Sharpay's not a bitch!" Taylor shouted, "Not with all the cruel remarks and snapping she does! God! She tried to sabotage your auditions last year! Do you even remember that?"

"Hey!" a voice said. The crowd that had gathered around Troy and Sharpay parted as Kelsi and Ryan walked through. The team's mouth dropped open when they got a look at the two. Kelsi was wearing a pair of black jeans, ripped slightly at the knee of her left leg, with a chain as a belt, black converse shoes with red laces and a red and black stripped sleeveless shirt with a few spiky bracelets on her wrists. Ryan was probably the most shocking of the pair, he was wearing a red pair of sweatpants with East High printed in white down the leg, with a plain white shirt…untucked to boot.

Seeing the two like that drew the attention back to Troy and Sharpay for a moment, no one had noticed their clothes before. Sharpay was dressed so…un-Sharpay like. She had a pair of light blue jeans on with a plain light pink tank top on and a simple white button up short-sleeved shirt over it. Nothing flashy or sparkly. Troy was actually dressed quite neatly…it was almost as if he and Ryan had switched places. He was wearing a red dress shirt over a pair of black dress pants.

"It wasn't her idea to sabotage the callbacks," Kelsi said, placing her hand on her hip as she held her books in the other.

"Then whose was it?" Taylor asked before starting to laugh, "Ryan's?"

Kelsi's eyes narrowed, "No…it was mine."

The laughter stopped as the group stared at her. How could sweet, timid Kelsi come up with such a despicable plan?

"You're just as bad as Sharpay!" Taylor shouted.

"And you're just as loud!" Kelsi snapped back, "You wanna make something of it?"

She took a menacing step towards Taylor when Ryan pulled her back.

Taylor shook her head and turned back to Troy and Sharpay, "How could you do that to Gabriella too?!"

Troy looked over to Gabriella who looked up just then to reveal the tears shining in her eyes. He looked away, he'd never meant to hurt her or lead her on…but that was what had happened.

"Gabriella I'm…"

"Don't you dare talk to her after what you did Troy!" Taylor shouted.

"He's just trying to apologize," Sharpay said stepping next to Troy.

"Who the hell are you to talk about apologizing?" Chad stepped in. "You're the Ice Bitch! You don't know anything about other people's feelings!"

"Hey!" Troy said, stepping up to defend his girlfriend, "Leave her out of this…"

"She's the cause of this!" Chad yelled, "If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be fighting! We'd be in the gym, playing ball, goofing off, and having fun! But we can't do that now, cause you lied to us! You lied to everyone! And for what? Some stuck up little Drama Queen?"

There was silence. Troy turned to tell Sharpay to ignore them, but she wasn't even looking at him. She was staring at the floor, muttering something to herself and shaking her head.

"Pay?" he asked softly, reaching out for her.

She looked up and stepped back from his hand, "Maybe…" she started, swallowing the lump in her throat, "Maybe…we made a mistake…"

"What?" Troy asked, he didn't know what she was talking about.

She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes, "Maybe…we…are a mistake…" She took a breath, "I don't think…we should…see each other…any more…" She nodded quickly before turning on her heel and rushing off down the hall, people parting for her…this time in shock rather than fear…

"Sharpay wait!" Troy shouted rushing after her, following her down the hall as she fled. He cursed her silently for wearing sneakers instead of her Ice Queen heels. She was wicked fast when she wanted to be and he often had trouble catching her on a good day.

Somehow, through sheer luck or the crowdedness of the hallway, he managed to catch her as she dashed into the stairwell. He grabbed her shoulder, making her pin around to face him, tears streaming down her face.

"Go away Troy," she said, trying to turn and head back up the stairs, but Troy grabbed her hand and spun her again.

"Why did you do that Pay?" he asked, staring into the brown of her glossy eyes, "You shouldn't let what Chad said get to you. He was talking to me and…"

"And he was right Troy!" She shouted. "They are your friends and if they have such a problem with me, I don't want them to take it out on you!"

"But I don't care about them!" Troy shouted back. He really didn't, Sharpay was more important to him than his friends, "It was all an act remember?"

Sharpay stared at him for a minute before shaking her head. "They were right about more than just you and me Troy. You can't act like something for years without becoming a small part of it. They really are your friends; that isn't an act. You guys bonded over the years, became friends, are friends. They're opinion matters to me, even if it doesn't to you. I'm sorry Troy."

With that she turned and walked up a few more steps, "I know what it's like to not have friends…I don't want that for you."

Troy stared at her, mouth dropping open as he watched her turn the corner of the stair and disappear from his view. He listened to her fading footsteps, each one growing fainter and fainter as it got farther away. With each step, he felt like another part of him was dieing…what had just happened?!?

A/N – Hi! Sorry for the long wait, yes I am alive :) Though I do have to admit, my creative juices are dwindling sigh My muse is definitely moving with the flow…but it's flowing away from HSM. But I'm pushing myself to get this story finished, which means that unfortunately the chapters might be shorter than I'd have wanted them to be. I'll try to make them as long as I can, but it might take a while. Sometimes I get on these kicks where I might remember a show that I haven't seen in a while and just be obsessed with it till I write some stories. It was like this with HSM I was watching it on Disney and getting all excited…but the excitement is wearing off now and so my story is kinda…just…there…yeah…


	16. Cryptic Messages

Cryptic Words

A/N – Warning, this chapter is short…probably the shortest yet.

_Sharpay watched as that new girl that Troy had taken an interest to walk away after mocking her penmanship. She looked up in time to see Troy walk away…_

"_So Troy," she started, "I missed you during vacation…what'd you do?"_

_She had started the conversation, the first topic really not meaning anything important. Troy knew that she was initiating another of their cryptic messages. He knew she missed him, she had told him so already._

"_Oh, um, you know…play basketball, snowboarding, more basketball," he replied, waiting for her to change to subject. The subject change always signaled the start of the actual coded conversation._

"_When's the big game?" she asked, changing the subject. Troy nodded, understanding what she wanted to know, when they were meeting today._

"_Uhhh…two weeks," he said, holding up his two fingers to re-emphasize the point of the true meaning, two hours after school. He had practice till then and he could only assume that she had play as well._

_"You are so dedicated," she said, "Just like me." Troy let out a shaky laugh; yup she had play practice as well. She knew that he had practice and that he would go, he was the dedicated captain after all. She was the dedicated Drama Club president as well. "I hope you come watch me in the musical, promise?" He nodded quickly, sensing the next changing in topic; the conversation was over. He turned, trying to leave. "Tootles!" she called after him, a slight desperation in her voice, Troy was acting weird…_

_"Tootles…" he said, before walking off._

_Sharpay frowned, something was wrong…_

A/N – Again, I know it's short, but I realized that I never really explained the cryptic words from the trailer, lol :)


	17. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Chad bounced the ball a few more times as he looked at the basket that his father had set up above the garage. He took a shot…and missed…something he often did when he was nervous or worried. And he was…worried, that is…about Troy. What ever had happened the day before had really messed him up.

After Sharpay had rushed off with Troy following her, he and Taylor had gotten an ear full from both Ryan and Kelsi…man that little girl had some powerful vocal cords!

He had waited for Troy to come back so that they could go to homeroom…but he didn't. Chad had gotten impatient and gone to look for him when he had gotten the biggest shock of his life! He had found Troy alright…but he hadn't found all of him…

He had asked the students where they had gone and each pointed him closer to where Troy had run off to…till he came to the stairwell. There was Troy…sitting in the corner of the bend in the stairs, knees pressed to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs…staring off into space. He had gone up to him, asking him if he was ok…but he didn't respond.

He didn't do much of anything, no answer, no movement, not even an acknowledgement that Chad was even talking to him. It was like he was talking to a shell of his friend…it really creeped him out that Troy didn't even jump when Chad tried to scare him into doing something. Luckily Taylor had gone with him and ran to get the Coach.

Mr. Bolton had been worried as well, barely able to get an answer out of his son, which worried everyone. Mr. Bolton had called his wife, asking her to take Troy home…he was in no shape to get through school…Chad doubted that Troy even knew that he was in school!

Mr. Bolton had to literally pull Troy to his feet and lead him away. Chad really had been worried. He tried to go see Troy after school, but Mrs. Bolton refused to let anyone come in.

Troy was better this morning…at least…he was better then he had been. He still didn't respond to anyone who talked to him, but he didn't stare into space in a creepy dead inside way. There was emotion behind his eyes, which he had been missing the day before. Chad wasn't sure which was worse, seeing Troy completely devoid of anything or seeing such pain and hurt in him…

He hadn't even gotten a chance to apologize to Troy, he'd avoided Chad all day…well…he'd avoided pretty much everyone. Chad really felt like shit after seeing Troy like that. He felt even worse knowing that he had inadvertently been the cause of Troy's pain. If it hadn't been for him and Taylor…Troy wouldn't be like that…he'd be happy with…Sharpay.

He sighed, plopping down on the ground. If everything had truly been a joke…well…it was a really good one. Even Chad had to admit that, Troy must be an amazing actor to pull of a stunt like that.

He shook his head; if Troy was really happy with Sharpay…then he shouldn't have gotten in the way. It wasn't his life to live, not his choice to make, not his place to say anything. Troy must have seen something special in Sharpay to choose her in the first place…if only he had seen it like that yesterday…

He sighed again before pulling his phone from his pocket and clicking speed dial #3, Troy's number. A few rings later a female voice answered the phone, "Mrs. Bolton!" Chad exclaimed, "It's Chad…is Troy there? There's something I really have to talk to him about…"

Taylor started to erase the last part of the equation she had written down. She and the Decathlon team were helping their science teacher create some questions for the class reviews, for the finales, and she just couldn't seem to get the right answer. It was the 4th time she had erased the pencil scratching on her paper.

She growled silently to herself, she only ever messed up equations when something as bugging her. And boy was something bugging her. This whole thing with Troy and Sharpay and Sharpay dumping Troy…it was really turning out unlike she expected it to. She had expected Troy to see how much he'd hurt Gabriella, break up with Sharpay, and get back with Gabby… But Troy had tried to apologize, Sharpay broke up with him, and Troy was just…gone…

She looked up when she heard Gabriella ask to go get her book from her locker, but then focused all her attention back to the stupid equation she had been working on for the last 15 minutes. She scribbled something, only to erase it as soon as she finished.

She glared at the paper for a minute before throwing down her pencil and walking into the hallway. She paced from the door to the other end of the hall and back before nodding her head with a decision. She pulled out her phone, quickly dialing in Kelsi's number, ever since the whole breaking free fiasco, she, Kelsi, and Gabriella had gotten together a few times to hang. "Hello?" she asked as soon as someone picked up, "Ryan? What are you doing with Kelsi's phone?" She waited a moment as someone new spoke, "Kels? I need to talk to you guys…"

Gabriella sighed as she walked down the hall heading for her locker. Everything that had happened over the last few days was really starting to get to her. She was so worried about Troy, Ryan refused to acknowledge the presence of anyone except Kelsi and Sharpay, Kelsi glared at her all day, and Sharpay…well…she hadn't really seen Sharpay all day now that she thought about it. Sure she had some classes with the girl, but she barely noticed if she was even there today.

Gabriella's thoughts stopped as she rounded the corner of the hallway. There standing at her locker…was Sharpay.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she quickly backtracked behind the wall praying that Sharpay hadn't seen her. After a moment, she peered around the corner, only to see Sharpay still standing there staring at her open locker door. Gabriella squinted slightly, able to make out that there were two pictures stuck there. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked back to Sharpay's face, she was frowning and just staring…nothing else…

She was about to step out from her hiding spot when Sharpay sighed and gently pulled the photo from her locker. She remained staring at it as Gabriella watched her intently. The next thing she knew Sharpay had tears streaming down her face and was angrily tearing the pictures into pieces. Her eyes widened when Sharpay slammed her back against the lockers and sunk to the floor, shoulders heaving as she continued to cry.

She wanted to go over there and ask Sharpay what was wrong, what she could do to help…but she couldn't move…she was just in shock. Sure, she had seen Sharpay angry before, possibly hurt…but nothing like that. She wasn't even wailing in true Sharpay manner, she was crying, deep soulful tears.

After a few minutes, Gabriella was finally able to shake herself into reality, preparing herself to go check on Sharpay. But it appeared that the other girl had shaken herself out of it as well. Sharpay was wiping furiously at her face, while trying to stand again. As soon as she succeeded that she grabbed something from her locker and slammed it shut before walking off.

Gabriella waited a moment before walking over to where Sharpay had just been. She looked down at the pieces of paper scattered on the floor. She knelt down; flipping over some scraps and started to piece the pictures together. It wasn't that hard to do; the pieces were all relatively big.

She sat back once the task was done, mouth hanging open as she stared at the two pictures. The first picture was of Troy and Sharpay, but Gabriella expected nothing less than a picture of the boy Sharpay loved. The second picture was what really threw her for a loop. It was a picture that her own mother had taken just after the last performance of the school's musicale. She and Taylor had managed to catch an early flight back from NY and had been able to see Troy and Sharpay's last performance as Arnold and Minnie. Mrs. Montez had gotten the entire group together, Sharpay and Ryan included, to take a picture.

Gabriella studied it for a moment, she was standing next to Troy, her arm looped through his own…but Troy…now that she really looked at it…he was holding Sharpay's hand as she stood on the other side of him. She cursed herself for not noticing the signs…even then, staring her in the face, were the signs that he hadn't liked her like that.

But…why would Sharpay have that picture taped in her locker? Gabriella remembered the day she had given a copy to Sharpay. Sharpay had laughed at it, mocked her mother's use of the camera (saying that the only pictures she kept were those done by a professional), and thrown it into the back of her locker. The only thing that came to her mind as to why Sharpay even kept the picture, was that maybe…just maybe…Sharpay had actually liked them all back then. Maybe, they're opinion of her mattered…and maybe, she had wanted them all as friends…

'_Well we just blew that chance,'_ Gabriella thought to herself, _'After what Chad and Taylor said…I doubt she'd even listen to my apology…we really hurt her didn't we?'_

She shook her head, scooping the papers into her hand as she pulled out her cell phone. She quickly scrolled down her list of contacts till she found the one she was looking for…one she never thought she'd ever call…

Sharpay's name popped up on the screen as Gabriella stared at the picture. Mrs. Darbus had made everyone exchange phone numbers last year for the play, all the characters and their understudies had to be able to contact each other. She had no idea why she didn't delete it after the musicale was over, but now she was glad she hadn't.

She put the phone to her ear, listening to the rings, praying that someone would answer…and she wasn't disappointed.

"_Hello?"_

"Sharpay?" she asked, "It's Gabriella…we have to talk…"

A/N – Wow…there are only about two actual chapters left! Story's almost over…wow… I'm not sure when I'm going to post the rest of the fic, I'll either post another little flashback chapter tonight and the rest tomorrow...or just post the rest tomorrow...but there will be more updates to come :)


	18. The Promise

The Promise

_"Hey Troy?" Sharpay asked quietly so as not to disturb Ryan and Kelsi who were sleeping in their sleeping bags. They had all gotten together to before winter break to just spend some time together. It was the last day of school before the break that day, and tomorrow Troy would be leaving for the ski lodge that his mother had been dieing to go to, and a few days later both Kelsi and Ryan would be heading out for Kelsi's grandparent's house._

_"Hmmm?" he mumbled, he had been on the verge of sleep when the sound of his girlfriend brought him back to reality. "Yeah?"_

_"I was just wondering…" she started. She bit her lip; a sure sign that she wasn't sure how to continue…or she wasn't sure how someone would take what she had to say._

_"What?" he asked, more awake. He turned on his side to face her more, seeing how uncomfortable she was getting._

_"We're…we're going to be together…right?" she asked._

_Troy's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean? Of course we're going to be together."_

_She smiled softly, "Good…"_

_He shook his head, "Where'd that come from?"_

_She looked away, cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment, "It's just…that movie we were watching before…"_

_"Which one? Night of the Living Dead or George of the Jungle?"_

_"George of the Jungle," she answered, "It's just…it got me thinking…what if you go away for the break…and you meet someone…and realize that you don't…really…like me…"_

_Troy stared at her, it was such a weird idea to get from that movie but he could see why it was bothering her. All their acting in school had made her feel so insecure when it came to other girls who acted nice to everyone, the ones that everyone loved. "That could never happen Pay."_

_"Really?" she asked, feeling like an enormous weight had been lifted off her chest._

_"Really, there is no one in the world that I could ever love but you," he said, staring deep into her eyes, all the truth in his words shining through his eyes._

_She smiled, "I love you too."_

_"I will always love you Pay," he said again, "There is nothing that could tell me otherwise."_

_"You promise?" she asked._

_"I promise," he replied, leaning down to capture her in a sweet kiss._

A/N – I felt like adding in a little bit of fluff and irony. Funny that they were talking about meeting some one new that might threaten their relationship…and then it happens lol.


	19. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Troy was just about to enter the school when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned to see Chad standing there with the rest of the basketball team. It was early in the morning, Wednesday, and Troy had been told by Chad to come early. He was slightly shocked to see the team there; he'd only expected to see Chad. He smiled a little as Chad did.

He had gotten a call from Chad the day before telling him how sorry he was about everything that he had said to Troy about Sharpay. He'd said that he and the team wanted to make it up to him and to come to school early the next morning. Troy didn't feel like doing anything that morning, but he had the small hope that Chad and the team might be able to fix things with him and Sharpay.

Chad couldn't stop smiling! After he had called Troy yesterday, he'd called Taylor, somewhere in the middle of apologizing to Troy, he'd gotten the idea that if they could all corner Sharpay the next day and apologize to her, she might get back together with Troy. He'd been shocked to find that she had called Kelsi and Ryan to apologize to them and ask for their help with Sharpay and Troy as well. He'd been even more shocked to find that she was on AIM with Gabby who had taken the first step and called Sharpay.

It seemed like each of them were thinking the same thing…either that or they were each being eaten alive by the same guilt. They had continued to talk and agreed to get Troy, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Ryan to come to school early tomorrow. Gabriella had even said that after she apologized to Sharpay, she had gone on to tell her how much Troy missed her, and Sharpay had said that she missed him as well. Chad knew that Troy missed Sharpay, that much was apparent by his reaction to the break up. Now the only thing left to do was to get them all in the school and just let things fall into place.

Chad smiled wider as he grabbed Troy's arm and led him into the school. He practically dragged him down the hall towards his lockers. Troy stopped short however, forcing Chad to stop as well. He followed Troy's gaze to see what had made him stop…there…at the end of the hall was Sharpay, standing with her back to them, talking with Gabriella and the Decathlon team. Chad looked to the side to see Taylor talking to Ryan and Kelsi as well.

Someone must have mentioned to Sharpay that Troy was there, because she tensed up and turned slowly to face them. Sharpay and Troy just stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do, and Chad was afraid that the damage he had done might have been worse than he'd thought…but then Sharpay smiled. Chad looked over to see Troy smiling as well, before walking slowly down the hall towards Sharpay.

The Decathlon team backed up to join Taylor as Troy drew closer. He stopped just a foot away from Sharpay, not knowing how she'd react to him anymore.

"Hey," she said softly, looking up at him.

He smiled wider, "Hi…" he started, he shuffled from side to side a little, "Look, Pay, I just wanted to say…"

"I'm sorry," she said, cutting him off.

His mouth was hanging open as he stared at her for a moment, but then he smiled the biggest smile that Chad had ever seen on his friend, "I'm sorry too!" he nearly shouted before pulling her into a tight hug.

He lifted her off the floor and spun her around as she clung to him, laughing. Chad looked down when he felt someone lean on him, only to see Taylor watching the two with a sad smile on her face. He looked back up as Troy put Sharpay back on the ground and pulled her into a kiss.

Chad's smile faded after a minute…when were they going to breathe? He looked around to see the girls blushing and the boys looking away uncomfortably. He looked back to the oblivious couple before clearing his throat loudly enough to get their attention.

Troy and Sharpay broke apart, blushing when they noticed that the two teams had been watching them. They looked back at each other and smiled, everything was going to be ok.

A/N – The next actual chapter is probably going to be prom, like in the trailer. Kinda showing how everything really is ok :)


	20. Beauty and the Beast

Beauty and the Beast

_Sharpay sighed as she and Troy walked down the crowded streets of New York City. They had just seen Beauty and the Beast and Sharpay was still caught up in the romanticism of it. She looked up at Troy and giggled._

_He looked down at her, smirking at her laughing face, "What?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"You…" she said dramatically, "Are my beast!"_

_Troy laughed at that, "I don't think I'm a beast Pay."_

_She sighed, "Not an actual beast, but still the beast." He stared at her questioningly and she rolled her eyes at him, "No one sees you for who you are, especially at school. I mean, they see you, but they only see what you appear to be…the Basketball boy…they don't really know you."_

_Troy thought about that for a minute, it was true. Just like the beast, people saw his outside appearance and thought they knew everything about him, only, unlike the beast, he wasn't a hideous creature who scared people…he was the golden boy that everyone wanted to be around. They were freshmen, he'd only been on the team for a few months now, but according to everyone, he was great! They said that if he kept it up, he might make captain by his junior year!_

_He looked back down at Sharpay who was just walking along with him, her eyes closed, leaning on his shoulder. He smiled, "Well, if I'm the beast, you're the beauty."_

_She smirked at that and opened her eyes, "You bet your ass I'm beautiful!" she said imitating her Ice Queen act._

_Troy laughed at that, leaning down to give her a gentle kiss. He looked down at his watch and his eyes nearly bugged out. "Pay, we better call a cab, Ryan's tournament starts in a half hour!"_

_With that, he ran to the edge of the sidewalk and held up his hand trying to signal a cab. When the 4th one sped on by, Sharpay stepped in front of him and raised her arm. 3 cabs stopped short just in front of her. She turned to smile up at Troy as he shook his head at her. She walked to the first cab and started to get in._

_"Yup…" Troy murmured to himself, "Definitely beautiful…"_

A/N – Another short chapter, but the next one is Prom!


	21. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Troy couldn't stop smiling! And why should he not? He was standing in the biggest ballroom he'd ever seen, dancing to the greatest songs ever, and holding the most beautiful girl in the world in his arms. He twirled Sharpay once more, watching in appreciated wonder as her strapless, long red prom dress flowed around her. She had dressed simply and beautifully, a plain satiny red dress, her hair straightened and held half up half down by a sparkly clip, and was wearing just a light layer of makeup to accentuate her best features.

She giggled as Troy pulled her closer to him. Fly Away by Emma Townsend was playing as they danced. Sharpay smiled, one year around St. Patrick's Day, she and Troy had been watching The Magical Legend of the Leprechauns and Sharpay had fallen in love with the last song. She was so happy that the DJ had the song.

She gazed up at Troy, grinning ear to ear. He was dressed in the traditional Prom attire, black suit with a red tie to match her dress. Simple, but the suit was made for him, it nearly made Sharpay drool when he'd come to her house for pictures with Ryan, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, Gabriella and her beau, Jason Cross. It turned out that Jason was an honor roll student and wanted to join the Decathlon team, but wasn't sure if he'd be well received. He and Gabriella had a lot in common and had really clicked over the last few months.

Sharpay still couldn't believe that she was at Prom with Troy and everyone was ok with it. Everyone had gotten used to her true self, and she actually had friends for the first time in years. The last few months had been great! She and Troy had gotten the leads in the musicale, Beauty and the Beast, their favorite! Troy had gotten a basketball scholarship and Sharpay had gotten a scholarship as well. They both were going to attend colleges in NY, just because they loved seeing the Broadway shows and the diversity of colleges was great.

The song faded away and, for some reason, the conga started to play. Sharpay laughed and pulled Troy towards the tables. They had been dancing nearly all night, stopping only to eat. She plopped down in her chair, still laughing at the choice of song.

She looked over at Troy to find him staring at her intently. She cocked her head to the side slightly, smiling at him, "What?"

Troy shook his head, "Nothing…I just…you're beautiful Pay."

She flushed at that, "Thanks," she muttered, she always got uncomfortable when people complimented her, "You're not so bad yourself."

He smiled before looking down and reaching into his pocket for something…an action that didn't go unnoticed by Sharpay. She watched him as he pulled a closed fist from his pocket and turned to face her. She stared at him with a questioning look on her face as Troy let out a shaky laugh.

"Pay…" he started, "I love you…you know that right?"

She nodded, "I love you too. What's this about Troy?"

He took her hand in his, "You mean so much to me Pay, I…I don't know what I'd do with out you." He took a deep breath before placing something hard in her hand. Sharpay looked down to see a small ring with a light blue gemstone in it; she quickly looked back at him, her mouth hanging open. He smiled, reaching out to close her mouth, "It's a promise ring," he said, answering her unasked question, "I know we're probably too young to get married, but I _do_ want to marry you Pay. I will marry you when we're both ready." He looked around the room, suddenly growing very uncomfortable, "I…hope you feel the sam…"

Sharpay launched herself at Troy, nearly knocking him off his chair as she enveloped him in a hug. "I love you Troy!" she whispered in his ears, sure that she as crying at that point, but she didn't care, "I want to marry you too."

Troy smiled and hugged her back, pulling away slightly to put the ring on her finger. "Congratulations," he said, "We're engaged to be engaged."

She smiled as well, "I think we should celebrate…" just as she said that the song Celebrate Tonight blasted from the dance floor. "Let's dance!" she shouted over the music before pulling Troy with back out to the crowd of their friends…

A/N – Le sigh…it's over…I think I might cry…Hope you all liked it :)


End file.
